Halo: Light of the Past
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In sometime in 2163, the UNSC (United Nations Space Command) was created. Sometime later, an Fleet Admiral known as Kurtis Wells was given a ship known as the UNSC Past Life. When he wakes up on December 11, 2553, he and his team appear to be near a planet known as Freozar. What'll happen next?
1. UNSC Past Life

On December 11, 2552, the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn was destroyed. Half of the ship appeared in the ocean with Thel 'Vadam. And the other half drifted out in space with Cortana and Master Chief, a.k.a. John-117. The very next year, on December 11, 2553, the crew on the UNSC Past Life was awoken. Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells, the CO of the Past Life entered the bridge and saw all of his men awake already and asked, "What's going on? Why were we awoken?"

Captain Veronica Yates answered, "We're working on that sir."

Master Chief Petty Officer Roland Weaver said, "Woah, we drifted out pretty far, sir."

Kurtis asked, "How far did we drift off?"

Roland answered, "700 billion+ light years from Earth."

Kurtis heard that and said, "So we're out of the Sol System?"

Veronica answered, "Yep. Just look at these planets. I've never seen anything like them."

Kurtis heard that and looked at the 6 planets in Gelio Galaxy and Roland said, "We're currently close to Freozar, Gelio Galaxy, Rivera Prime System."

Kurtis said, "Are we capable of contacting HQ? Or any other UNSC ship out there?"

Ensign Thomas Cape said, "We could try. But we can't promise anything."

Kurtis said, "Just do it, Cape."

Thomas said, "Yessir."

He used their comms and said, "Any station, this is GIF-396 UNSC Past Life, does anyone read us?"

There was no answer and Ensign Danielle Frost said, "I think that I found a signal down there on Freozar."

Kurtis said, "A signal on Freozar. Like a station."

Danielle answered, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Alright, could you contact them to see if we could get info on what the hell is going on here?"

Danielle answered, "Sure thing. I'll give it a try."

Danielle tried to get the signal right and then said, "Station on Freozar, this is the UNSC Past Life, does anyone copy?"

They waited for an answer and then a girl's voice appeared and said, "UNSC Past Life. I thought that ship was out of order in the late 2100's."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Nope, we didn't get destroyed. We've drifted here. This is Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells, who are we speaking to?"

The girl answered, "Rivera. I'm a AI. You are a long way from home."

Kurtis said, "An AI. Shit, technology is quite amazing."

Danielle asked, "Do you know the reason why we were awoken here?"

Rivera heard that and answered, "Nope. Come get me. I just sent my location to you."

Kurtis said, "We got them."

Rivera ended transmission and Danielle said, "She ended the transmission."

Kurtis sighed and asked, "How are you doing, Cape?"

Thomas answered, "We got nothing, sir. We can't contact anyone from here."

Kurtis said, "Alright, Yates, get a team and get down there and get that AI. And bring her back."

Veronica said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Doc, you probably already know what I'm about to ask."

Dr. Georgia Anderson answered, "You want me to figure out why we were awoken. And how?"

Kurtis said, "Exactly. Get to work."

Georgia said, "I already started."

Kurtis smiled and said, "You are always a step ahead of me."

Georgia said, "Well, I love being ahead."

Kurtis said, "Yes you do."

Veronica and 3rd Tech Squad entered a Pelican and took off. Veronica said, "Take us as close as you can to the coordinates."

The pilot said, "Yes ma'am."

Kurtis said, "Stay in contact, Yates."

Veronica said, "Understood, sir."

Kurtis said, "Cape, keep trying to get through to other ships or stations. Gates, I would like you to check if the engines are running like they are supposed to. Take Watkins and Henry with you."

Lieutenant William Gates said, "Yessir. Let's go Watkins and Henry, he gave us orders."

Lieutenant Michael Henry said, "Sure thing."

Lieutenant Marcus Watkins asked, "Where to?"

William answered, "Engine room."

They ran there and then Kurtis said, "Drake, I want you to collect a team and check if our weapon systems are online."

Lieutenant Junior Grade Michelle Drake said, "Yessir. Wait, I get to choose."

Kurtis answered, "Yes. Get going."

Michelle said, "Yessir."

She grabbed 5 people and then went to the terminal where the weapon systems are located. Kurtis said, "Allen, I need you to get weapons for everyone on the ship. We just woke up from cryosleep."

Ensign Carlos Allen said, "Understood sir."

Kurtis looked at the area around him and then Veronica's team just arrived by Froza River and said, "We just landed on Freozar, we'll contact you as soon as we arrive at the location where the AI is."

Kurtis said, "Understood."

Veronica said, "Let's move out."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They ran toward the coordinates and Kurtis said, "Keep an eye on her location Frost. And tell them when they arrived."

Danielle said, "Yessir."

5 minutes later, Danielle said, "You are 50 feet away from the coordinates."

Veronica heard that and said, "I see it. Thank you, Frost."

Danielle said, "No problem."

Veronica said, "On me. And quietly."

They nodded and then walked slowly toward the building aiming their weapons toward the building and around them to make sure that no enemies appear out of nowhere and then Veronica saw the sign and said, "Froza Technology."

Danielle said, "Froza Technology. That's a UNSC place where some of the weapons are created."

Kurtis said, "Well, if that's the case. We're going to need those weapons, Yates."

Veronica said, "Yessir."

They entered the building slowly and saw a terminal and Veronica whispered, "On me."

As soon as they entered the dark place, the lights turned on and everyone looked around and then Dr. Trevor Roberts appeared and said, "Calm down, ma'am. It's a human."

Veronica said, "Alright, weapons down."

Trevor said, "Sorry for scaring you. We have to keep our lights off to keep the enemies away."

Veronica heard that and said, "We're here to pick up an AI known as Rivera."

Trevor said, "Ah yes, she said that she was waiting for soldiers to appear. But those uniforms are old fashioned. How many soldiers are on the UNSC Past Life?"

Veronica said, "Hold up."

Trevor said, "Hurry up. We're losing time."

Rivera appeared and answered, "2,000 soldiers."

Kurtis said, "We have a total of 2,163 soldiers."

Veronica said, "2,163 soldiers. Wait, isn't that the date that we entered cryosleep, sir."

Kurtis answered, "Yes. And it's also the same number of crew members."

Veronica said, "Alright. 2,163 soldiers."

Trevor said, "Alright. If you can take us to safety. We could get you everything that you need for the new world."

Veronica said, "Sir, they are asking to come aboard."

Kurtis asked, "Are there any UNSC soldiers around?"

Veronica asked, "My CO asks if there are any other UNSC soldiers around."

Trevor answered, "Nope. Everyone is dead. We're all that's left."

Danielle said, "He's telling the truth. The entire island is dark except for the red areas."

Kurtis asked, "What are the red areas?"

Danielle answered, "Enemy territory."

Kurtis heard that and said, "My god. Alright, get them on board. I'm sending two Pelicans to you now."

Veronica said, "Understood."

Veronica grabbed Rivera's chip and then put it away and then Veronica asked, "Do you mind if we take the weapons?"

Trevor asked, "Why ask? We're going with you."

Veronica said, "Sorry, it's a habit of mine."

Trevor said, "I see."

Veronica said, "Turn the lights off, turn radios off till we get on to the Pelicans. Grab as many weapons as we can. Now, before we leave, do you know of anything about this threat?"

Dr. Sabrina Long answered, "Yes. They seem to have been created."

Senior Chief Petty Officer Abigail Cline said, "Like robots?"

Sabrina said, "Close. But a lot different."

Veronica said, "Interesting."

Everyone grabbed 7 guns and put them behind themselves and then Trevor said, "Grab all of the data on our terminals so the enemies don't get them."

They started working and then the pilots said, "We have arrived outside of Froza Technology."

Veronica said, "Hurry up. Our ride is here."

Everyone said, "Ready. Let's go."

Everyone started running toward the Pelicans and Kurtis said, "Oh, that's not good."

The pilots asked, "What's wrong?"

Kurtis answered, "As soon as they get on, evacuate immediately. We're getting a lot of movement down there."

They said, "Yessir. Is everyone on?"

Trevor said, "We're missing one person."

Veronica sighed and said, "Hurry up."

Dr. Eleanor Watson ran toward the Pelican and then Veronica said, "Take off."

Eleanor jumped up and Veronica caught her and hit the latch and the hatch closed and then Eleanor said, "I'm sorry. There was a lot of data on my computer."

Veronica said, "Get us out of here and fast."

The pilots said, "We're already a step ahead of you. We got a lot of movement down there like the boss said."

Veronica heard that and looked at the radar and said, "Damn, that's a lot of movement."

Captain Isaac Gray said, "They got out safely, sir."

Kurtis said, "Good. Yates, as soon as you get back on to the ship, take the new members of our crew to the Tech Labs. That is where they could work."

Veronica said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Also, hand the AI to Cline so she could put it into the terminal."

Veronica said, "Understood, sir."

Kurtis said, "Good. How are the engines?"

William said, "Almost there, sir. We just need another 5 minutes."

Kurtis said, "Alright. We have 5 minutes. How about you Drake? Are the weapons online?"

Michelle answered, "Yessir. Do you wish for us to do anything else?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes actually. We can't get in contact with any UNSC ship or station. I need you to check the lines. Because it seems that everything was turned off when we got to this location."

Michelle said, "Understood."

Danielle said, "Sir, we have unidentified ships flying toward us."

Kurtis heard that and looked forward and said, "Those are, what exactly?"

Danielle said, "It's the enemy."

Kurtis said, "Then get the weapons to take them out, Dalton."

Commander Walter Dalton said, "Yessir. Weapons Team, shoot them down."

The bullets started shooting at the enemy ship and then an explosion occurred and Danielle said, "6 o'clock, there are 5 enemy vessels. At our 9 o'clock, there are 8 enemy vessels. At our 12 o'clock, we got 5 enemy vessels. And at our 3 o'clock, we got 4 enemy vessels."

Walter said, "Understood. Shoot them down men."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

The two Pelicans entered the docking bay and then Veronica said, "Pelicans have landed."

Kurtis said, "Alright. Get everyone to work."

Veronica said, "Yessir. Cline, you'll be taking Rivera to the bridge."

Abigail said, "Sure thing."

Veronica handed the chip to her and Abigail walked to the bridge, while Veronica took the doctors from Froza Technology to the Tech Labs, while the rest of the squad took the weapons to the Armory. Abigail appeared in the bridge and said, "Sir, I have the chip."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Attach her into the terminal, Cline."

Abigail asked, "How do I do that, sir?"

Kurtis sighed and answered, "Hand it to me."

Abigail said, "Yessir."

She did and Kurtis put the chip into the terminal and Abigail said, "Oh, it was that easy."

Kurtis said, "Yep, it was that easy."

Rivera appeared and said, "You seem to be a good commanding officer."

Kurtis said, "Well, I do my best to stay on everyone's good side. So, let's try..."

Georgia said, "Sir, I think that I found out how we were awoken."

Kurtis heard that and said, "I'm listenin."

Georgia said, "There was an electrical surge that hit the ship. Causing the ship to exit slipspace. And making us appear here."

Kurtis said, "Meaning that we were lured here."

Georgia answered, "Yes. We were set up by whatever were just attacking us."

Kurtis heard that and Rivera said, "The enemies have a name. They are known as T-93. Robotic beings that don't care who or what you are. They were created to annihilate all of humanity."

Kurtis said, "So, the T-93 lured us here to kill us."

Rivera said, "Most likely. But I don't think that they expected to wake you guys up in the process."

Kurtis said, "Meaning that we're at an advantage against them."

Rivera said, "Yep."

Kurtis said, "That's good."

Georgia said, "There's more sir."

Kurtis said, "Sorry, please continue."

Georgia said, "I found this while we were retrieving you, Rivera. Listen to it."

She put it on to the terminal and an image of one of them appeared and said, "Humans, I see that you drifted into our solar system. I'm Uzi, leader of my people. The T-93. We're robotic beings created by a human known as Dr. Tyrone Williams. He was killed by a human known as Fleet Admiral Lory Long. So we started killing humans just to get to her. Killing you will be easy. Enjoy your stay here in our atmosphere."

Rivera said, "Yep, that was the leader alright. He killed everyone that I was supposed to protect."

Kurtis said, "Shit, we can't leave him at large if he's willing to kill all humans. We can't allow him to be at large everyone. It seems that we'll be staying here to kill them. Get your weapons ready."

Carlos said, "Don't rush me sir."

Kurtis said, "Oh, you aren't done yet. Keep going then."

William said, "We finished sir."

Kurtis said, "Good. Come on back. Now, how are you doing, Drake?"

Michelle answered, "The wires are all fine, but they weren't attached to anything. We're attaching them now. But the comms should be online now. Try to contact base."

Thomas said, "Any station or ship, this is GIF-396 UNSC Past Life, does anyone read us?"

Everyone waited and then Captain Andrew Del Rio heard that and said, "UNSC Past Life, this is the UNSC Infinity. Where have you been?"

Kurtis answered, "We've been in cryosleep till we got interrupted at a planet known as Freozar."

Andrew heard that and said, "A UNSC colony."

Kurtis said, "Not anymore. All humans were eliminated except for the people at Froza Technology. We saved them already. Our situation is quite dear to be in fact."

Andrew asked, "What's the situation?"

Kurtis asked, "Have you ever heard of a being known as T-93?"

Andrew said, "That's classified information. How do you know about them?"

Kurtis answered, "They killed all of the citizens on Freozar. And are after one soldier. Fleet Admiral Lory Long for killing their master. Their leader will kill every human till he gets what he wants. And I don't plan on letting that happen."

Andrew heard that and then Rivera said, "They've been in cryosleep for 390 years."

Andrew asked, "Who is this?"

Commander Thomas Lasky answered, "That's their AI, Rivera."

Andrew said, "A 390 year old AI."

Kurtis said, "AI's never existed back then. This is new technology to us. She's from Froza Technology. She'll be riding with us as well."

Andrew said, "You don't have any clearance to any of that technology, soldier."

Everyone heard that and Kurtis said, "I guess that you don't know who you are talking to Captain Del Rio."

He heard that and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kurtis said, "I'm Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells. The very first Fleet Admiral in the UNSC."

Lasky said, "Oh, I heard about him, sir."

Andrew asked, "What do you know about him, Lasky?"

Lasky answered, "Fleet Admiral Wells was found in an orphanage. He enrolled into a military school and graduated at the top of his class. He left the school as a Vice Admiral. He completed over 400 missions before entering cryosleep and became well known as the most insane soldier in the UNSC. The day he went missing, they created a statue of him on Reach."

Kurtis said, "Reach? I gotta go there one day."

Lasky said, "The planet was destroyed by the Covenant."

Kurtis said, "You know what, I'll find out what they are later. Right now, my mission is here. I'm not letting them off of this planet."

Andrew looked at their coordinates and said, "They are right above the planet."

Lasky said, "Sir, would you like support?"

Kurtis answered, "Yeah, we could use a little bit of help."

Andrew smiled and said, "Alright, we're going to be sending 3 Spartan teams to your ship."

Kurtis asked, "What the hell is a Spartan?"

Rivera answered, "They are super soldiers."

Kurtis said, "Oh, super soldiers are nice. Send them."

Andrew said, "They'll be there in about 3 days. Do you think that you can hold out that long?"

Kurtis looked at his men and then answered, "We can handle it. I think."

Everyone laughed and then Commander Hector Rush said, "Sir, we have hostiles."

Kurtis said, "You already know what to do Commander."

Hector said, "Yessir."

They started shooting at them and explosions occurred all around the ship and then Rivera said, "Uzi would like to speak with you, sir."

Kurtis said, "Put him on."

Rivera did and Uzi said, "Hello, human."

Kurtis said, "Uzi."

Uzi said, "So you found my decryption codes in your ship. You must have a genius on that ship to find that out."

Kurtis said, "Yep, she is quite smart. Why call me?"

Uzi answered, "You are pissing me off, human. Exchange names."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells."

Uzi heard that and said, "You must be a worthy opponent to get to my realm without getting detected, human."

Kurtis said, "You summoned an electrical surge that took us off course."

Uzi said, "The electrical surge brought you here. Hand over the doctors. They need to continue making us."

Kurtis said, "If I say to go fuck yourself? What would happen?"

Uzi laughed and answered, "You are hilarious. We would happily take them from you. By force."

Kurtis said, "Well, you aren't getting them back. They are helping me now. Not you."

Uzi heard that and said, "You can't control humans. You just take over their minds with kindness."

Kurtis said, "I'm not kind at all. If you knew how I do things, then you'd understand."

Uzi said, "You sound like an interesting and worthy opponent for me to crush. I will be the one to kill you. Not anyone else."

Kurtis heard that and asked, "Why do you wish to kill me? And not let anyone else have the pleasure to do so?"

Uzi answered, "You seem different from the rest of the UNSC soldiers we fought and killed. See you soon."

Uzi disappeared and Kurtis said, "His location."

Georgia answered, "Frizae."

Kurtis said, "Alright, let's get a team down there."

Everyone said, "Yessir."


	2. Attack at Frizae

Kurtis said, "Get me a team Veronica."

Veronica said, "Yessir. Wait, you a team?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes. I'm going to send him one hell of a gift."

Veronica said, "Alright, 8th Combat Squad and 1st Combat Squad, come to the bridge. Our CO would like to speak with you."

Everyone in those two squads heard ran to the bridge. While that was happening, Andrew said, "Lasky, get Fireteams Shadow, Jackknife, and Majestic come here."

Lasky said, "Yessir."

Lasky walked away and then said, "Fireteams Shadow, Jackknife, and Majestic, come to the bridge, Captain Del Rio would like to speak with you."

They heard that and walked over to them and a member of Fireteam Shadow, Carmichael asked, "What is the matter, sir?"

Andrew answered, "You 3 Fireteams have a mission. Same mission to be exact. Get to the UNSC Past Life. It's at Freozar. And they aren't moving anytime soon."

A member of Fireteam Jackknife, Sarah Palmer asked, "What type of threat are they up against?"

Andrew answered, "T-93's. Robotic beings created to protect humanity. But they went rogue and are after one of the favorite Fleet Admirals in the universe. The UNSC Past Life plan on stopping them before they leave that planet. You are to help them defeat their foe."

A member of Fireteam Majestic, Carlo Hoya asked, "Why should we help the people that disappeared 390 years ago?"

Kurtis answered, "Because I said so."

Andrew said, "He's a Fleet Admiral. We take our orders from the higher ups. You will help him. And sir, make sure none of them die."

Kurtis laughed and said, "Don't worry, they won't."

Lasky said, "Don't worry about him. He's insane."

Sarah said, "And that's supposed to make us feel better."

Both squads finally appeared and said, "We're here sir. What did you want to speak to us about?"

Kurtis smiled and answered, "Gear up. We're going to the surface. And we're going to show these things who they are fucking with."

They heard that and Kurtis said, "And we might want to be careful as well. We're going to be up against the leader of the T-93's. We're going to defeat as many T-93's as possible."

They heard that and smiled and said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Gear up. We move out soon."

Andrew heard that and asked, "Are you really planning on going out there, sir?"

Kurtis answered, "He wants to kill me. Let him try. If you know me so well, then you know that I'm insane."

More hostiles appeared and Kurtis said, "Yates, keep an eye on the ship for me. I'm counting on you."

Veronica said, "We'll protect the ship."

Kurtis yelled, "Move out men. We're going to war."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Everyone ran to the armory and Kurtis followed them and Sarah said, "He's insane."

Lasky said, "Get moving. He's waiting for you."

Kurtis said, "Commander Hayes, get my armor for me."

Commander Monica Hayes smiled and said, "Yessir."

Monica took off and then Sarah said, "Armor?"

Veronica answered, "Yep. He's a lot different from the rest of the soldiers."

Monica appeared with his armor and Kurtis put it on and said, "Thank you, Hayes."

Monica said, "No problem, sir. Oh, I forgot something. It was created before we went to sleep."

Kurtis said, "The sword. The Gravity Blade (Melee)."

Everyone heard that and Carlo asked, "Are you better with a sword or a gun?"

Kurtis answered, "Sword. But I'm also good with a gun. I never miss."

Lasky heard that and then looked at Andrew and Andrew sighed and said, "Get to the UNSC Past Life now."

They said, "Yessir."

They took off and then Monica appeared with the sword and said, "Here you go, sir."

Kurtis put it behind him and then put his helmet on and said, "Here we go."

Monica said, "Stills works perfectly."

Kurtis said, "Yep."

He walked to the armory and then everyone saw that and said, "Sir. It still works."

Kurtis said, "Yes it does."

He appeared in front of the armory and said, "I need a weapons."

Carlos said, "Yessir. Here you go. The newly advanced weapons that we just got from Froza Technology."

Kurtis said, "Thank you. Keep up the good work. I'll be back."

Everyone appeared by the Pelicans and then Kurtis said, "Enter 3 Pelicans. We're taking them to Frizae."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

They entered the 3 Pelicans equally and then Kurtis entered his and said, "Take off to Frizae. Well, as close as you can to Frizae."

The pilot said, "About 2 minutes."

Kurtis nodded and sat down and closed the hatch and waited. 2 minutes later, the Pelicans arrived as close as they could get and said, "Too many enemies on the ground, sir. This is as close as we could get you."

Kurtis said, "Thank you. I'll give you a call when we need you."

They said, "Yessir."

They opened the hatches and Kurtis said, "This is the beginning everyone. We are going to defeat as many soldiers as we can. Then fall back."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

They all ran off of the Pelicans and then Senior Chief Petty Officers Isabella Morse, June Higgins, and Adam Burt said, "Close the hatches and get out of here. We're all out."

They took off and closed their hatches and then Kurtis turned around and Rivera said, "Straight forward, sir. That's where they all are."

Kurtis said, "Alright. Walk slowly forward everyone."

While they were advancing slowly, Uzi said, "Take battlestations everyone. It seems that the UNSC have come for us."

Everyone started running around and then everyone saw that and Kurtis whispered, "Stop."

They did and then Kurtis took out his SMR94 Rifle (Sniper Rifle) and then aimed it forward and saw loads of them waiting for them and said, "It seems that they are ready for us. Take cover marines."

They did and then Kurtis pulled the trigger and shot 5 of them with just one bullet and then he took cover and put the sniper away and bullets started flying toward them and Master Chief Petty Officer Cody Cosby asked, "How many did you get?"

Kurtis answered, "5. Our objective is more than half."

Everyone said, "Understood."

Uzi looked at the 5 T-93's that got shot and said, "Only one bullet did that. And who pulled the trigger?"

No one answered and then someone said, "Whoever did it was about 2 km away."

Uzi said, "2 km away? You can't be serious."

He said, "I'm afraid that I am."

Kurtis took his sword out and said, "When I get ahead of all of you, come behind me. And make it quick."

Everyone heard that and said, "Yessir."

Kurtis walked out from behind the wall and then a T-93 shot at him, but Kurtis chopped the bullet straight in half and then started walking forward slowly and then everyone that was behind him, started to appear behind Kurtis, one by one and asked, "Are you sure that this is going to work?"

Kurtis answered, "If it doesn't, it's on me. And I apologise ahead of time."

They said, "You are a good man."

Kurtis said, "Thank you."

The T-93 that continued to shoot at him said, "Sir, none of my bullets are hitting the target."

Uzi said, "You never miss your mark, Krane."

Krane said, "This person is using a sword."

Uzi said, "A sword in a gunfight. What the hell is with this soldier?"

Krane answered, "I don't know. And there aren't any signs of any of the other soldiers."

Uzi smiled and said, "Charge forward."

Everyone started running forward and Kurtis smiled and said, "Just as I planned it. They don't know a damn thing."

They started to chuckle and then Kurtis said, "Alright men, when I give the signal, you jump out from behind me and start shooting at them."

They said, "Yessir."

The T-93's got 300 metres (984.3 feet) away from them and then started shooting at him and Kurtis chopped all of the bullets in half, not allowing a single bullet to hit them and as soon as they reloaded, Kurtis said, "Now."

Everyone jumped out from behind him and started shooting the soldiers and then Krane saw that and said, "It was a trap. He lured us into a trap."

Uzi said, "Shit. What are they doing?"

Krane answered, "Reloading."

Uzi said, "Oh, that was their objective. For us to run out of ammo and reload so they could take the shot at us. Well played, humans."

Krane said, "The man with the sword isn't doing anything. He's just watching them."

Uzi said, "Shot him. They are spread out. The halves will hit the other soldiers."

Krane said, "Smart thinking sir."

Kurtis said, "Day, Burch, get behind me."

Ensign Margaret Day and Lieutenant Kenny Burch said, "Yessir."

They appeared behind him and Krane shot at him, but Kurtis cut it in half and nothing happened and Krane said, "Hm, no one died. He knew our plan."

Uzi said, "It must be him. The man I spoke to. He's trying to prove a point."

Krane asked, "What point?"

Uzi answered, "The point of us messing with the wrong marines."

Krane said, "So you want this."

Uzi said, "There's nothing that we can do about it."

The T-93's were down and Kurtis said, "Get behind me. They definitely aren't going to fall for that again though. So I have a plan."

They heard that and asked, "What is your plan?"

Kurtis answered, "When one side runs out of ammo, a couple of you go to that side and attack them and then go back to your position when they start shooting at you."

They smiled and said, "You are one hell of a tactician."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Let's move."

Everyone did and then Uzi said, "Second wave, you know what to do, right?"

Junior said, "Half of us shoot first and the other half wait till they start reloading to shoot."

Uzi said, "Exactly. And while they are busy shooting at them, Krane here will shoot at them as well."

They smiled and then Junior said, "Second Wave, move out."

Everyone started charging forward and then Kurtis said, "Here we go marines. They are coming."

Krane shot at him, but he chopped the bullet in half and Krane continued to shoot at him and then said, "Brain, why don't you help out?"

Brain smiled and said, "I was waiting for you to ask boy."

Brain started sniping as well and Kurtis chopped the bullet in half and then they both shot at the same time and then they saw that and Kurtis smiled and then put his sword horizontally and chopped both bullets in half and then brought sword straight up and the bullet flew to their sides and they said, "Nicely done sir."

Brain said, "Impossible. We coordinated that perfectly to hit him."

Krane said, "But he cut them down with ease."

Uzi looked at them and said, "Jesus Christ. You two are killing me. Just kill them already."

The second wave started shooting at them, but Kurtis' arms disappeared and chopped all of the bullets in half and then they started to reload and the other half started to shoot and some soldiers appeared at the other side and started shooting at the T-93's and Junior saw that and then said, "Shit. Keep firing."

The other half ran out of ammo and started to reload and then the first half began shooting again and the soldiers ran back behind him and then another group appeared at the other side and shot at them and Junior shot at them and shot one of them in the heart, one in the head, and one in the stomach before they ran back behind him and Kurtis looked at them and then said, "Take cover."

They heard that and took off and then Krane asked, "What is this?"

Brain said, "Everyone is retreating except for the man in the armor."

Uzi said, "It seems that whoever is under that set of armor is insane. To challenge all of those T-93's is suicide."

Red eyes appeared from inside the helmet and then Junior saw that and said, "Shoot at him. Kill him."

Kurtis took off and then appeared behind them all and Junior saw that and turned around and Kurtis put his sword away and they were all chopped in half and Brain saw that and said, "He's really strong, sir."

Krane said, "He just took out all of the soldiers in the second wave with one attack."

Uzi said, "He's just one swordsman. And we're 2,000 strong. How many died already?"

Brain answered, "1,350."

Uzi heard that and said, "And we're doomed."

Krane asked, "What shall we do, sir?"

Uzi answered, "Send in one last squad. A small group this time. 350 of them."

Krane said, "Fang, you're squad is up."

Fang smiled and said, "Fang Squad, let's move out."

Fang's Squad took off and then Kurtis said, "Third Wave everyone. Take cover behind the walls and shoot for the kill."

Uzi said, "Fang, if they are too hard for you and your people, fall back."

Fang said, "Understood sir."

Uzi looked at them and said, "I hope this puts an end to their charade."

The marines ran to each side of the buildings and then Kurtis looked forward and then the T-93's started to appear and Krane said, "Hm, they really left him to die."

Fang said, "Shoot for the kill."

They all shot at him with their Alpha-59 Attached Heavy Machine Gun (HMG) and Kurtis swung at all of the bullets and then Kurtis smiled and then bullets were getting through and Kurtis grinned and the soldiers appeared and started shooting at them and then Fang said, "They didn't retreat. It was a trap. Fall back. Retreat."

Everyone heard that and then stopped firing and Kurtis took off and appeared in front of them and then Fang saw that and was about to stab him with his Alpha-1 Plasma Sword (Melee), but he put his sword away and then their heads came completely off and then Kurtis went on one knee and Crewman Lilian Samuels asked, "Are you ok, sir?"

Kurtis answered, "Yeah, just stay behind cover till I give the ok."

Krane said, "Sir, Fang didn't make it."

Uzi heard that and asked, "How? What happened?"

Brain answered, "They set up another trap."

Uzi grinned and then Krane said, "But they wore him down though."

Uzi smiled and then said, "Kill him men."

They started sniping again and Kurtis stood up and chopped the bullets in half and said, "Let's move."

The marines ran behind him and then they started walking forward and Uzi looked forward and Krane said, "They are still coming."

Brain said, "We can't win as we are right now, sir. We need to regroup."

Uzi said, "Agreed. Leave a transmission for him."

Brain said, "It's playing sir."

Uzi said, "Alright humans. You have caught my attention. You have won this time. But next time you won't be so lucky. We're regrouping. So you better be prepared next time. And those tactics that you used won't work twice. Just saying. The end."

Brain stopped it and then placed it down and then they took off and then Kurtis and his people appeared in Frizae and saw that no one was there and then Samuel said, "Sir, we have one of those transponders here."

Kurtis said, "We're taking it to the ship. Yates, send 3 Pelicans."

Veronica said, "Yessir, how'd the battle go?"

Kurtis answered, "Surprisingly well. We won by retreat."

Everyone started cheering and then Veronica said, "Three Pelicans are on their way."

Kurtis said, "Have the doctors ready. We got wounded. But two are dead."

Veronica said, "Yessir."

The Pelicans appeared 2 minutes later and then everyone got on and then put the wounded on and then Kurtis asked, "Is everyone on?"

Everyone answered, "Yessir."

Kurtis asked, "Do we have the transponder?"

Samuel answered, "Yessir."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Good job everyone. Great battle after 390 years of slumber. We still got it."

The pilots took off and then Rivera said, "He's really insane. He took Frizae back from the T-93. But there are many more cities to take back."

Veronica asked, "How many would that be?"

Rivera answered, "30."

Veronica sighed and said, "That was just the beginning."

Rivera said, "Yep. The beginning of the end."

Veronica looked outside and said, "Shoot all ships that aren't ally ships."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They started shooting at the enemy aircrafts and then the 3 Pelicans entered the ship and then the pilots smiled and then Kurtis said, "Get them to the infirmary."

They said, "Yessir."

Kurtis walked to the armory and handed Carlos the guns and said, "There you go, Allen. Barely used either of them."

Carlos laughed and said, "I knew it. The new Gravity Sword did all of the work."

Kurtis said, "Yep."

He walked to the bridge with the transponder and then put it on the terminal and said, "Doc, turn her on."

Georgia said, "Yessir."

She hit the switch and then Uzi appeared and said, "Alright humans. You have caught my attention. You have one this time. But next time you won't be so lucky. We're regrouping. So you better be prepared next time. And those tactics that you used won't work twice. Just saying. The end."

Veronica said, "Nicely done, sir. You succeeded in a full out battle with only 50 men. How many were you up against?"

Kurtis answered, "I believe that he mentioned 2,000 soldiers. We killed 1,700 of them. That is probably the reason he retreated."

Rivera said, "He's regrouping to find another way to beat you. But there are still 30 cities to take back before worrying about his next move."

Kurtis smiled and then took his armor off and Andrew got in contact with them and said, "UNSC Past Life, this is UNSC Infinity. How are you feeling?"

Kurtis answered, "One success is good. More will come. But it'll anger him for damn sure."

As soon as he took his torso armor off, Veronica saw the bullet wounds and said, "Sir, you are hurt."

Kurtis said, "This is nothing."

Rivera said, "According to your past, you never went to the hospital when needed."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Rivera, just wondering this, but do you like it on this ship?"

Rivera heard that and answered, "Yes. It's much more livelier than the building down there."

Kurtis smiled and said, "That's good to know."

He sat down and said, "Hm, tell me about the next city, Rivera."

Rivera said, "Sabriola. Sabriola is the smallest city of all thirty-one of them. And has a small group of T-93's located there."

Veronica asked, "How small?"

Rivera answered, "500 T-93's. Maybe 1,000."

Veronica said, "Sir, let me go. I'll bring you another victory."

Kurtis said, "Sure thing. But before you leave, pay your respects to the deceased and wounded."

Veronica said, "Yessir."


	3. Battle of Sabriola

Veronica walked away and then Kurtis looked outside and said, "Hm, fire, smoke, I love it."

While they were waiting for action to occur, Uzi asked, "How many pilots have we lost?"

Brain answered, "700 and each Vector had 20 T-93's on them."

Uzi said, "So you are telling me that we lost a total of 14000 troops."

Brain answered, "Yep. And that's not including Frizae."

Krane said, "Sir, we need to make up a plan to take them out."

Uzi sighed and said, "There should be something on this planet to destroy that ship."

Brain heard that and said, "The doctors that we killed mentioned a cannon that was capable of breaking through an enemy ship."

Krane said, "Yes, I remember that. It was a huge cannon in fact."

Uzi smiled and said, "Find it Brain, Krane. That is your mission. I'm going to stay here. Tell me when you find it."

They said, "Yessir."

They took a team to look for the cannon that was strong enough to annihilate any enemy ship. Uzi said, "Get me the Captain of that ship up there, Sane."

Sane said, "Yessir."

Sane put it through and then Rivera said, "Sir, they would like to speak with you again."

Kurtis said, "Put him on."

Rivera did and Uzi said, "Well done, human. You really are doing a number on our forces."

Kurtis said, "We only took out 1,700 of your men. That's not that many."

Uzi said, "You are forgetting about those Vectors that we've been sending to you. Holding 20 T-93's each."

Kurtis asked, "How many did we shoot down then?"

Uzi answered, "700 of them have been shot down. Meaning that you killed a total of..."

Kurtis said, "16,100 of you men. I bet that you still got more coming. And you probably have a plan do defeat me already."

Uzi said, "Yes I do. And it's one hell of an idea."

Kurtis said, "I bet that it is."

Uzi said, "I also have a plan to defeat that armored man that you sent at us as well."

Kurtis said, "He died on his way back to the ship."

Uzi said, "That's a shame."

Kurtis said, "But we got another 200 soldiers that are as insane as him, or maybe even crazier than him."

Uzi heard that and said, "Shit. This planet is doomed to fall."

Kurtis said, "Yep."

Uzi laughed and said, "Oh well, you won't survive for much longer."

Kurtis said, "Your plan that dangerous."

He answered, "Yep. Do you have a plan to defeat me?"

Kurtis answered, "Of course I do. It'll defeat you and your army with ease."

Uzi smiled and said, "I'll be looking forward to that day if you live long enough."

Kurtis said, "I will."

Uzi said, "Farewell humans. I gotta get back to work down here."

Kurtis said, "OK."

Sane turned the comms off and said, "It's over."

Uzi said, "Good. What do you think of the Captain of that ship?"

Sane answered, "He seems different from the UNSC soldiers that we met. Don't underestimate him."

Uzi said, "As I thought. He's an opponent worth fighting."

Sane said, "With what?"

Uzi answered, "I think that he'll be sending another armored man after us one day. But I don't know when."

Sane said, "So you'll fight him with a sword."

Uzi answered, "Yep."

Sane said, "Understood, sir. We'll create a new sword for you."

Uzi said, "Please do."

Sane said, "My squad, let's get to work."

Everyone nodded and left and Uzi smiled and said, "Armored man, I'm coming for you."

While his men started creating him a new sword, Kurtis was in the bridge of his ship looking at the terminal and said, "He's not playing around. He really has a plan to destroy our ship."

Rivera said, "You lied to him about the armored soldier."

Kurtis said, "Well, you need to scare your enemy. It's also called improvising. There must be something down there capable of destroying the ship."

Georgia said, "There is sir. I was doing research on the planet while you were fighting in Frizae. I located a weapon down there."

Rivera said, "That is the Africable Cannon."

Kurtis said, "Africable Cannon?"

Rivera said, "The Africable Cannon was created to protect Freozar from enemy vessels. And it was successful in destroying all Covenant vessels that flew toward our planet. If he's after that weapon, you and your crew will no longer exist."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Shit. We need to get to the weapon before they do."

Rivera said, "I think that they have their own vessel in the sky. Holding a total of 17,000 of their men."

Kurtis said, "I'm listening."

Rivera said, "Well, W92.6032, N39.4922 are the coordinates of the weapon. But the enemy vessel known as Devastating End, a AAA-class Battlecruiser is located W93.2246, N42.5925. Just near the cannons area of fire. Your ship is right on top of the cannon."

Kurtis said, "So all we gotta do is push it toward the Devastating End and it'll destroy the ship, correct?"

Rivera answered, "Yessir. But you need to activate after you move it. The cannons beam shoot out of the cannon 45 seconds after activation."

Kurtis said, "Alright, how long will it take for Dr. Anderson to activate it?"

Rivera answered, "For new technology like this, about 30 minutes."

Kurtis said, "Meaning that we'd have to protect her till she can activate it."

Rivera said, "Yep."

Georgia said, "Whenever you are ready."

Kurtis said, "His men are probably headed there right now. We need to move. Hayes, get me my second batch of armor."

Monica said, "Yessir."

While they were getting ready, Veronica and her squad appeared in front of the Pelicans and said, "Let's go men. Enter the Pelicans."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They entered the Pelicans and then Veronica said, "To as close to Sabriola as you can."

The pilot nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

Thomas said, "Sir, we got info about the Devastating End."

Kurtis said, "Put it on the main screen."

Thomas did and then said, "That's what the ship looks like sir."

Kurtis said, "Hm, that is some high tech shit they got there. Let's see. Length is 14,395.8 metres (47230.3 feet). Width is 5,028.7 metres (16498.4 feet). And height is 12,502.5 metres (41018.7 feet). Holding over 5,000,000 T-93's. And are moving slowly. Modvica Companies, Tech-92 Combustion Engine. Modrolick Industries, Mike Van Lie Thruster Jump. And River Technologies, Empty Vista Slip Station. Interesting. That's all brand new technology that was created recently."

Rivera said, "The army was bigger than I anticipated."

Thomas said, "If we destroy that ship, we can control the air and defeat them like that."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Dr. Anderson, get ready to move. We're about to take down that massive ship."

Georgia said, "Yessir."

Rivera said, "Sir, that ship is the biggest ship in history. It'll be hard to take down."

Kurtis said, "Then we just need to keep the cannon on the ship till it blows up."

Rivera said, "Exactly my point, sir."

Georgia said, "We got it."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Get ready. We're going to take over the sky."

While Georgia was getting prepared, Veronica and 3rd Combat Squad got 1 km away from Sabriola, the pilot said, "We have arrived as close as I could get you like you asked. If you just continue straight the way you are facing. You'll get to Sabriola."

Veronica said, "Thank you. How far are we exactly from our destination?"

The pilot answered, "1 km."

Veronica said, "Alright. Let's move out."

Everyone started running off of the Pelican and Veronica said, "Get out of here before they find you."

The pilot said, "Yessir."

A T-93 spotted the Pelican take off and aimed it's Alpha-206 Attached Rocket Launcher (Rocket Launcher) at the Pelican and then Sergeant George Bennett saw that and then said, "Not today."

He sniped the T-93 from shooting the Pelican down and the pilot said, "Thanks, Sergeant."

George said, "No problem. Get going. We'll protect you."

The pilot took off and then an enemy Kioker appeared and Staff Sergeant Shane Pace took out his SD95 Rocket Plunger (Rocket Launcher) and then aimed it at the Kioker and the Kioker started shooting at the Pelican and the pilot yelled, "I'm taking fire."

Shane said, "Not anymore."

He shot at the Kioker and shot it and the Kioker exploded and the pilot said, "Thanks."

Shane said, "Get going."

They started to push forward and the Pelican took off and then Veronica said, "Whatever isn't human, you shoot."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

The T-93's saw the UNSC soldiers and then said, "Fire."

Veronica looked forward and said, "Take cover."

Everyone did and then they started shooting at them and failed to hit any of them and then the T-93's stopped and started to reload their weapons and then Veronica appeared and started shooting at them and along with Sergeant Cathy Sherman and shot most of them and then took cover after reloading and then George and Shane appeared and shot the rest and then Veronica said, "Let's move out slowly."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

Everyone moved out slowly and then the leader of Sabriola, Ira said, "Hm, gunfire. It seems like they are coming here next. Get up there and stop them from taking Sabriola."

They said, "Yessir."

They charged forward and then Veronica saw them and Ira smiled and said, "Kill them all."

Rockets flew toward them and they started running for cover and then explosions started to occur all over the battlefield and screams occurred and Veronica said, "Shit. They were anticipating us, but we'll use the smoke to our advantage."

Everyone heard that and then the rockets stopped and then everyone ran out from cover and started shooting at them through the smoke using their sensory gear and then Cathy asked, "How many died?"

No one answered and then Veronica looked and saw that no one was on the ground, but only bleeding and said, "No one died, just scrapes and bruises."

Cathy said, "That's better than death. Am I right men?"

Everyone started cheering and then Ira saw that and said, "Impossible. How'd they survive that? These soldiers are insane."

Veronica said, "Ladies, we're different from the rest that they faced. We're going to keep it that way. Fight like their isn't any other human out there. We're the last remaining front here."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

They charged forward through the smoke and saw that all of the T-93's were down and then said, "Nice. We're almost there."

Ira said, "They can't be human. They survived an onslaught of rockets."

Uzi said, "Calm down. The armored man isn't with them, correct?"

Ira answered, "Nope. But we just shot 2,000 rockets at them and they didn't die."

Uzi said, "This is insane. They must be Spartans without armor."

Ira said, "Super soldiers, huh."

Uzi said, "Yep."

The team got outside of the city and then Ira said, "Kill them already. We're sitting ducks if we don't do anything."

They hid behind the walls and then waited for the T-93's to appear and then Veronica whispered, "When I say 'Fire', you fire."

Everyone nodded and then the T-93's ran passed them without even knowing that they passed them and said, "We're the last line of defense. We are to keep the humans away from Sabriola."

Veronica saw that no more were coming and then Veronica yelled, "Fire."

They started shooting at them from behind and the T-93's collapsed from an attack from behind and Ira said, "Shit. We fell for it. It was a trap. Shit."

Uzi said, "Evacuate now."

Ira heard that and said, "'Evacuate' you say. Fuck it. Shoot them all."

Uzi yelled, "No. Do not engage them. Come back to regroup."

Ira said, "Don't listen to him. We're not giving Sabriola up."

Uzi grinned and George appeared and shot Ira in the head and everyone saw that and put their weapons down and started to run away and then yelled, "Retreat."

Veronica said, "Shoot till they disappear."

They did and then a minute later, they left with only 10 soldiers left and Veronica said, "Sir, we're ready for pickup. And we all need to go see the doctors. We just encountered one way to get rid of you."

Kurtis said, "An onslaught of rockets."

Veronica said, "Yep. None have died. Just injured."

Kurtis said, "Alright. Sending a Pelican to you now."

Veronica asked, "What's next after this?"

Kurtis answered, "I'm getting a team ready. We're going to take out their vessel that they plan on getting out of here to attack the Fleet Admiral. Yates, you are to go to the infirmary with them. You are hurt. I'm going to protect the sky for the Spartans to get here."

Veronica said, "Oh yes, they think that we're Spartans without armor."

Kurtis laughed and said, "Shit. Now that's a good feat, Yates. You did well. We need to keep it up. We took Frizae first. Then Sabriola. What is next after that?"

Rivera answered, "Giovacnia. Where you got us?"

Kurtis asked, "How infested is that place?"

Rivera answered, "Infested with T-93. There is no end to them."

Kurtis said, "I will not send anyone there. The Spartans will take care of Giovacnia. Next."

Rivera said, "Ovlinasa. The city right behind Giovacnia. Where they all came from. It should be a small force now."

Kurtis said, "Tomorrow morning, you'll take that city, Yates. OK."

Veronica said, "Yessir."

Rivera said, "We're going to wait 3 days to get Giovacnia back, sir."

Kurtis answered, "Yes. We don't have the manpower to take on a massive group of them."

Rivera said, "OK."

Georgia appeared and said, "I'm ready, sir."

Kurtis said, "It's time."

Monica appeared with his second armor and said, "Alright. Let's do this."


	4. Take the Air and Base Away

When Kurtis and Georgia were about to leave, Rivera said, "Uzi would like a word with you again?"

Kurtis said, "It's a good thing that I didn't put my armor on yet. Put him on."

Rivera did and Uzi said, "You really are pissing me off, humans."

Kurtis said, "Yeah, well you are pissing us off as well. I hear that you did a number on my men down there."

Uzi said, "Yeah, we bombarded them with rockets. 2,000 of them to be exact and THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!"

Kurtis said, "No need to be mad, Uzi. I'm just doing my job. And you are trying to do yours."

Uzi said, "Trying? Stop attacking my men."

Kurtis said, "No. We have a plan to end your tyranny, Uzi. But I don't know how to get it ready."

Uzi said, "Well, I already have my plan in motion. Have fun in hell."

Uzi ended the transmission and Kurtis said, "We're moving now. We need Scorpions, Wolverines, Wombats, and Hornets. We're going to protect Dr. Anderson with all we got."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Are you sure that you need all of that?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes. I bet that they'll be sending everything they've got to take that cannon and shoot it at us. We're going to make sure that we take them out first. And take out more than 50% of there forces."

Rivera said, "Sir, 5,000,000 is more than 80% of their forces. And you already took out 1%. You'll only have to worry about 19% or less. And you'll have to find the manufacturing place where they are being made. And destroy that as well so the T-93's stop manufacturing."

Kurtis said, "Thank you. I was thinking about that as well."

He walked to the Tech Lab and said, "Doctors, I need a word with you."

Trevor heard that and said, "Sure thing. What can we help you with?"

Kurtis answered, "Tyrone Williams created the T-93's. But was that at Froza Technology?"

They heard that and Dr. Stella Valli answered, "Yes it was. Why do you ask?"

Kurtis answered, "If we destroy that manufacturing place, will that stop the manufacturing of the T-93's?"

Trevor answered, "Yes it would. Froza Technology was the only place on the planet that knew about the creation of the T-93's. So yeah. You plan on destroying the place."

Kurtis answered, "Yes. With the Africable Cannon."

Stella said, "You are insane. No human could activate it."

Trevor said, "Actually, if we humans took time to activate it, it could be possible."

Georgia asked, "How long would that take?"

Eleanor answered, "30 to 60 minutes."

Kurtis said, "Are there any disadvantages in using the cannon?"

Stella answered, "Yes. After it being used for 5 minutes, it will be destroyed. Well, 5 minutes in a day. It hasn't been used for a year, so you are safe to use it for the exact 5 minutes."

Georgia said, "Now, the T-93's vessel, Devastating End. How long will it take the Africable Cannon to get through the entire ship?"

Stella smiled and answered, "4 minutes. Leaving you a minute to destroy Froza Technology."

Kurtis said, "Shit."

Georgia said, "I'll gladly die to protect the human race, sir."

Veronica stepped in and said, "No you won't, Dr. Anderson. Allow me to stay."

Kurtis said, "Nope. I can't lose you."

Veronica said, "Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as the building is destroyed."

Kurtis asked, "How dangerous is the explosion?"

Stella answered, "Very dangerous. A 1 km radius. It'll take about 10 minutes to get to 5 km though."

Kurtis said, "Alright. We gotta haul ass."

Stella said, "One more thing. As soon as you let go of the controls, the beam will stop. And you will fail to destroy anything."

Kurtis said, "Shit."

Veronica said, "I'll take on that role sir. You still need Dr. Anderson. Let me take that role."

Kurtis grinned and said, "Fine. It's yours. Let's move everyone. We need everyone's full attention. Today is the day we protect the human race. I need men to use 20 Warthogs, 5 Scorpions, 10 Wolverines, 5 Wombats, 10 Sabres, and 10 Hornets. And I want Infantry units to help out on the ground without vehicles. We're making an offensive and defensive front today. We're going to destroy the enemy vessel that is heading toward the next human planet and we're destroying the manufacturing place of where the T-93's are coming from. Understood."

Everyone started running around and got weapons and then Kurtis smiled and then Kurtis said, "Thank you for the information. You've been a great help."

Stella said, "We're glad to help."

Trevor said, "Yes we are."

They ran to the Pelicans and then saw 500+ soldiers ready for action and said, "Alright, let's move out."

Everyone entered the Pelicans, Scorpions, Wombats, Hornets, Sabres, Wolverines, and Warthogs and then took off to where the Africable Cannon was. Rivera said, "We'll keep our eyes on your surroundings for you sir."

Kurtis said, "Please do."

Danielle said, "There is small enemy forces near the cannon, but they don't seem to be activating it."

Kurtis heard that and said, "We'll take them out and then we'll make a small formation there. We're going to make sure that no enemy gets through to Dr. Anderson."

Thomas said, "What shall we tell Captain Del Rio if he calls back?"

Kurtis answered, "Well, Yates is with us. So the next in command, Captain Gray takes over. He'll speak with them."

Isaac said, "Yessir."

While the Pelicans were headed to the Africable Cannon, Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood said, "Captain Del Rio, this is Hood."

Andrew said, "Sir, how can we help you today?"

Hood said, "Our people on Freozar aren't reporting back. We wish for you to investigate."

Andrew said, "Sir, Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells is already there."

Hood said, "The CO of the UNSC Past Life. He's still alive after all."

Andrew said, "You know him, sir."

Hood answered, "Nope. He and his crew disappeared 390 years ago after completing their mission to end the war against the first group of Insurrectionists. They ended the war by destroying the UNSC Backlash. I'm still surprised that 390 year ship works still."

Andrew said, "I sent three Spartan teams to support them."

Hood said, "Send the entire fleet there, Del Rio."

Andrew asked, "Are you sure, sir?"

Hood answered, "Yes. The T-93's have gone mad and they are all alone. And there's a ship trying to leave the planet."

Kurtis said, "Fleet Admiral Hood, this is Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells, I already have a plan to get rid of that ship and we're operating that plan right now."

Hood heard that and said, "You can't be serious."

Kurtis said, "I am. You know the Africable Cannon, correct?"

Hood answered, "Yes. To protect the human colony from the Covenant."

Kurtis said, "Well, we're using that to destroy the Devastating End. And Froza Technology where the manufacturing of the T-93's are coming from."

Hood said, "Damn. You really are smart like your records say."

Kurtis said, "Well, this goal is very dangerous. But we'll be fine."

Andrew said, "We'll still come and support you."

Kurtis said, "Sure thing."

The pilots said, "We're here."

Kurtis yelled, "Activate the cannon and blow these motherfuckers up."

Everyone jumped out of the Pelicans and the Pelicans released the land vehicles and the Wombats, Hornets, and Sabres were in the sky shooting all enemy forces and then Kurtis caught Georgia and Georgia went to work and then Kurtis took the pin out of the weapon so he could move it into position and Veronica said, "Tell us when to stop moving it."

Rivera said, "You need it at a 75 degree angle."

Veronica said, "A 75 degree angle, sir."

Kurtis nodded and then put the pin back in and asked, "Is that 75?"

Rivera answered, "Yes it is. Huh, Pelicans have arrived from our 5 o'clock."

Kurtis said, "It must be the Spartan teams. Check to see who they are."

Rivera said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Three unidentified Pelicans, please state your business."

Sarah said, "It's the Spartans."

Thomas said, "Alright, docking bay 5, 8, and 20."

They said, "Yessir."

Isaac said, "You guys are sooner than expected."

Carmichael said, "We like to be fast. Unlike the Captain."

Thomas smiled and said, "Nicely said."

Danielle said, "Sir, there are enemy forces at you 7 o'clock."

Kurtis said, "You know what to do. Blow them to smithereens."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Veronica said, "Oh this is going to be our best plan ever."

Kurtis said, "Rivera, make sure that we make a grave for Captain Yates when we get back to Earth."

Rivera asked, "Why?"

Kurtis answered, "Once I position the weapon to attack the building, she's going to need to stay behind to keep the weapon activated for it to work. Put her name on the list of victims."

Rivera said, "Yessir. But isn't it too soon to give up on her?"

Kurtis answered, "No it's not. We already know what happens to this weapon after 5 minutes. It blows up. And it needs to stay activated for it to work."

Rivera said, "Understood."

Kurtis said, "Rush, when I give the signal, have everyone that works the weapons to fire at the Devastating End. We're going to bring the ship a little closer."

Hector said, "Understood, sir."

Kurtis smiled and explosions occurred and Danielle said, "More from your 1 o'clock."

The Scorpions took them out and Kurtis said, "We Infantry units won't let a single one pass through the first line of defense."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Veronica said, "Sir, here's my dog tag."

Kurtis grabbed it and said, "You fought well under me, Yates. Your father would have been proud of you."

Veronica said, "I bet that he would."

Technical Sergeant Caroline Forbes said, "Sir, we have enemies in the air."

Kurtis said, "Everyone, whenever you see an enemy, shoot the hell out of it."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

The Sabres started shooting at them and then Danielle said, "A large wave headed from 6 o'clock and 12 o'clock."

Kurtis said, "Here they come everyone. Attack with a meaning of pain. Prove to their leader that they are trying to fuck with the wrong marines. We fight to survive. We fight for our people. And we fight to protect our homes."

While everyone was laying waste to the T-93's, the 3 Pelicans entered the docking bay and Isaac appeared and the hatches opened and they stepped out of the Pelican and Isaac said, "Welcome to the UNSC Past Life. We've been expecting you."

Rivera said, "Captain Gray, Fleet Admiral Hood wants a word with you."

Isaac said, "Come to the bridge. We'll brief you on the situation as soon as I'm done speaking with Sir Hood."

Carlo said, "Understood."

They walked to the bridge and then Isaac said, "Put him on."

Hood said, "Wells, is that you?"

Isaac answered, "Nope. He's out on the battlefield because he's the only one strong enough to move the Africable Cannon."

Hood said, "I see. How many soldiers has he sent out there?"

Isaac answered, "More than half, sir. His words have meaning to everyone."

Hood said, "Hm, you plan on taking on the T-93's head on."

Isaac said, "We've succeeded so far going head on. But this time, they are coming at us with everything they've got."

Hood said, "Do you think that taking out their vessel is worth it?"

Isaac answered, "If we don't use the weapon, then the T-93's will and kill us all. We won't let that happen."

Hood said, "The Devastating End is headed to Earth, for what reason?"

Isaac answered, "To kill Fleet Admiral Lory Long and every human colony that is in it's path."

Hood heard that and said, "OK. Your orders are to blow it up."

Isaac said, "We're already a step ahead of you, sir. Our men are already trying to activate it."

Hood asked, "Is that so?"

Isaac answered, "Yessir."

Danielle said, "More are coming from your 9 o'clock and 3 o'clock. With Warthogs and Wraiths."

Isaac said, "Keep it up, Frost."

Danielle nodded and Hood said, "How much longer will it take for you to activate the cannon?"

Isaac answered, "We just started sir. And it'll take a human about 30 to 60 minutes to activate. And one of them must hold on to the lever to keep it activated. We got 5 minutes to use it before it explodes. And we won't have enough time to destroy it all. So one of the soldiers are willing to sacrifice themselves to protect Earth."

Hood heard that and said, "Let the Spartans help."

Isaac said, "We won't allow the Spartans to die. The blast radius of the weapon is 1 km. And we'll only have less than a minute to run out of there."

Kurtis said, "We're also getting rid of Froza Technology where the T-93's are being manufactured. They are after humanity because Fleet Admiral Lory Long killed their creator, Dr. Tyrone Williams."

Hood heard that and said, "Understood, we'll question her for you marines out there. Good luck."

Georgia said, "We've been here for...uh, how long?"

Kurtis answered, "30 minutes and defeated 6 waves of T-93's. How many have died?"

Commander Rebecca Lynn answered, "6 have died, sir."

Danielle said, "Wave 7 is coming from all directions."

Kurtis yelled, "Kill them all."

Georgia said, "Just 5 more minutes, sir. That's all I need. 5 more minutes."

Kurtis said, "You heard the doctor. 5 minutes. Hold them off for 5 more minutes."

Brain said, "Hm, they have a defensive front. Send in everyone."

Krane said, "Agreed."

Danielle saw all of the movement and Sarah said, "My god."

Hood asked, "What's wrong?"

Danielle said, "Sir, we got a problem."

Kurtis asked, "What's the problem?"

Danielle answered, "All of the T-93's from all over the planet are headed your way and fast."

Kurtis asked, "How about Uzi?"

Danielle answered, "Nope. He's staying behind in the Capital of the planet. It seems that Brain and Krane are commanding this operation."

Kurtis heard that and Kurtis said, "Shit."

Carmichael asked, "Would you like us to deploy, sir?"

Kurtis smiled and answered, "Nope. I need you for something more important than this. Just wait on the ship."

Sarah heard that and then Kurtis looked at the cannon and then explosions started occurring all over the battlefield along with bullets flying everywhere and then Georgia said, "It's ready."

Kurtis said, "Fire at the Devastating End."

Hector said, "You heard him. FIRE!"

Everyone started shooting the cannons and turrets and then the bullets and beams hit the ship and then the CO of the ship, Grane said, "Hm, we're getting attacked from the air. I didn't expect those humans to challenge us robotics. Fly toward them slowly."

Veronica activated the cannon and then a really deadly beam flew up at the ship and Brain and Krane said, "No, they activated our cannon."

Uzi said, "Annihilate them all."

Brain and Krane smiled and said, "Yessir."

They started charging forward and Danielle said, "Brain and Krane are running toward your location, sir."

Kurtis said, "Where?"

Danielle answered, "12 o'clock and fast."

Kurtis heard that and walked forward and said, "Fire."

Everyone did and then Brain and Krane shot the shells and they blew up in mid air and Danielle said, "None of our attacks are getting near them, sir."

Kurtis said, "Tell me when 4 minutes are up."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Kurtis ran forward and then Brain laughed and said, "The armored man is here."

Krane asked, "Do you wish to appear, sir?"

Uzi smiled and answered, "Nope. We don't want to be there when the cannon blows up. How many have fallen already?"

Krane answered, "Over 40,000 T-93's."

Uzi said, "Keep it up."

Kurtis swung at them and then the one commanding the Scorpion said, "Sir, we got them locked on."

Kurtis smiled and whispered, "Shoot them."

He said, "Sir, but you are there."

Kurtis whispered, "Do as I say marine. Shoot."

The Scorpion did and then Thomas jumped back and then Krane and Brain saw that and looked at the Scorpion and said, "Oh shit. We fucked up to battle him. He's always planning ahead of time. Yep, peace out world."

An explosion occurred at their location and then Veronica saw that and then Kurtis appeared and said, "How much time left?"

A soldier answered, "You were only out there for 3 minutes, sir."

Kurtis said, "I see."

Kurtis appeared behind the cannon and lowered his body getting ready for it to fall and then Georgia said, "5."

Explosions started occurring with bullets flying everywhere and screams were appearing and Georgia said, "4."

Kurtis said, "Come on."

Georgia said, "3."

Grane yelled, "We're going to die."

Georgia said, "2."

Kurtis turned his head and saw them falling one by one and grinned and Georgia said, "1."

Georgia pulled the pin and the entire ship exploded and split in two and the cannon fell on him and Kurtis grinned and collapsed and the cannon crushed him and Kurtis screamed and yelled, "Put the pin in when Rivera says so."

Georgia said, "Yessir. All units, fall back."

Kurtis said, "Do it."

Everyone started driving away and then Kurtis started to lift it up and then Rivera said, "Stop."

Kurtis did and then Georgia put it in and then Kurtis crawled out and then lifted her up like a Princess and ran out of there and the T-93's ran toward the cannon and then Veronica smiled and Georgia looked at her and started crying and said, "Farewell, Yates."

Kurtis grinned and said, "Stop Dr. Anderson. She's never dead as long as we remember her."

Georgia heard that and said, "You're right."

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "I apologise."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Don't."

Veronica screamed and held on to the lever and then a minute went by and the cannon exploded and the blast of the weapon started to spread and everyone got 2 km away and Caroline said, "They aren't far enough yet. And the cannon already blew up."

Kurtis turned his head and saw the blast and screeched and then picked up the pace and yelled, "Hang on to something because this is going to hurt."

Georgia heard that and then Caroline kept looking and the threat of 200,000 have fallen and then Kurtis tripped at the 1 km line and then said, "Goddammit."

He tried to keep himself up as long as possible to get to 1.01 km, but failed to do so and then he tossed Georgia out of the way and Georgia saw that and looked at Kurtis and yelled, "Sir."

Kurtis smiled and saluted her and the blast appeared and Kurtis stayed like that and then his lower half of his armor disappeared and then the blast disappeared and Kurtis turned himself over and then started laughing and said, "My armor protected me after all. Wait, then Yates didn't have to die. Shit."

He stood up and then said, "This is definitely weird."

Georgia hugged Kurtis and Isaac saw that and Georgia said, "I really thought that you were going to die."

Kurtis said, "So did I. But I'm lucky because I wore my armor. But the sad thing is that she didn't have to die."

Georgia said, "We didn't know the outcome, sir. Plus, you would be naked."

Kurtis said, "Ah, you have a point. Let's go home everyone."

Caroline said, "We lost a total of 50 soldiers throughout the entire thing."

Kurtis said, "Before we leave back to our ship, let's salute them. As proof that they fought with honor."

Everyone exited their vehicles and got on to the ground and saluted the dead and Isaac said, "We're sending Pelicans to get you."

Kurtis said, "Good. Did we destroy the building?"

Danielle answered, "Yes you did, sir. The building has been destroyed and no more T-93's can be manufactured."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Alrighty then, we did our job perfectly."

Hector said, "Sir, watching the ship explode was the best part."

Kurtis smiled and said, "I bet that it was, Rush. Hahahaha. Hayes, scratch #2 off of the list. It's unrepairable."

Monica said, "Yessir."

The Pelicans arrived and then the marines entered their vehicles and the Pelicans and Kurtis looked out there and said, "1 km of damage, huh."

The pilot asked, "Is everyone on?"

Kurtis answered, "Yep. Everyone is on."

The pilots took off and then Georgia asked, "Why are you so reckless?"

Kurtis looked out there and everyone noticed that he didn't answer her and Georgia said, "Sir?"

The Pelicans appeared in the station and Kurtis walked off of the Pelican and appeared in the bridge and saw the Spartans and Kurtis saw the fire and smoke and said, "You seem to have gotten front row seats of the biggest explosion in the world."

Isaac heard that and said, "I need some pants."

Hood said, "You successfully destroyed the ship and lured it into your trap. No wonder why you were given the title of admiralty."

Kurtis said, "Yep. We've been setting up traps since we woke up here. Dr. Anderson, keep looking into the reason why we woke up. Because the electric surge wasn't the reason. There wasn't any surge."

Georgia said, "Sure thing. I'll look into it more."

Kurtis took his helmet off and said, "Can't wait to get out of this hell hole. How many more cities need us to wipe out the T-93's?"

Danielle answered, "One. The Capital where Uzi is and the remaining forces of the T-93's."


	5. T-93's Go Extinct In One Day

Kurtis heard that and asked, "How many remain?"

Rivera answered, "2,000. We wiped out 99% of them with the Africable Cannon."

Kurtis said, "Spartans, here's your mission. I'm not sending any men with you except for myself. I'm joining you Spartans for this last battle because Uzi wanted me. He'll get me."

Sarah said, "Understood, sir."

Carmichael said, "Let's move on your say."

Carlo said, "This should be fun."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Hayes."

He put up three fingers and Monica smiled and said, "The final set."

Kurtis said, "Yep. I need to make more armor for myself."

Naiya Ray said, "Let's do this."

Uzi hacked into his system and said, "Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells, you seem to be the armored man that is pissing me off today."

Kurtis looked at him and said, "And you seem to be hacking into my comms unit."

Naiya heard that and Uzi said, "You have been lucky your entire life. But today is the day I take your head. Come to the Capital of Freozar alone. I see anyone else, I'll kill the last human survivor here."

They heard that and Kurtis said, "You don't want to face Spartans man. We're all Spartans here."

Sarah heard that and Uzi said, "Alrighty then. Come along Spartans. Come get your ass whooped by my last remaining group. 2,000 soldiers. Against 13."

Kurtis said, "Will do. We'll be down there shortly. But let me see the survivor before we leave to you."

Uzi sighed and said, "Bring her."

Kurtis heard that and then Sane brought her forward and said, "Say hello to the man that is about to die for you."

She said, "Stay away. Please stay away."

Kurtis said, "Nope. I die, I die for a purpose."

She heard that and then Kurtis said, "Now, see you soon."

Monica said, "Here you go sir. The last set of armor."

Kurtis put it on and then Uzi said, "See you soon."

Kurtis said, "Yep."

Kurtis stared at Uzi and then Kurtis said, "Move out."

The Spartans said, "Yessir."

They entered a Pelican and took off and Sarah stared at Kurtis and asked, "Why do you lie?"

Kurtis answered, "It keeps him thinking that we're stronger than normal humans because we're the only UNSC soldiers that survived this long against them. So he thinks that we're all Spartans by surviving an onslaught of rockets."

Carmichael asked, "How many is an onslaught of rockets?"

Kurtis answered, "2,000 rockets. We're going to finish this today. They are going extinct, today."

Sarah said, "You just woke up, right?"

Kurtis answered, "Yep. About 5 hours ago."

Carmichael smiled and said, "Nice."

Corporal Ralph Cooke said, "Sir, we see the UNSC Infinity. Should we tell them that we wiped out the enemy in just a day?"

Kurtis answered, "Nope. Tell them that there are unknown soldiers at Bobolyst."

Sarah sighed and said, "You just want us to stay here."

Kurtis said, "I just don't like your Captain."

They laughed and Andrew said, "I heard that."

Kurtis said, "You were supposed to, Del Rio."

Andrew smiled and said, "You really are funny."

Kurtis said, "We're almost done here. Don't send anyone else here."

Andrew asked, "Why?"

Kurtis answered, "He'll kill the hostage if you do."

Andrew said, "Yessir."

Lasky said, "He's telling the truth. There is a hostage inside the tallest building there. And bombs are all around it."

Kurtis heard that and said, "So it was a trap. He didn't want us to save her at all. He just wanted to demonstrate that we fucked with the wrong species."

Lasky said, "Yep."

Kurtis laughed and said, "Well now. That's not cool."

Carlo asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

Kurtis answered, "Before the bombs go off. We need to save the girl. So Fireteam Majestic, I want you to go in there and do your thing."

They said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Fireteam Jackknife and Shadow will join me in battle."

They said, "Yessir."

The Pelican said, "We have arrived."

They walked out of the Pelican and walked forward and Uzi smiled and Sane said, "Here you go, sir. Your new sword."

Uzi grabbed it and started swinging it around and smiled and said, "I seem to still have it."

Kurtis saw that and took his sword out and then Uzi smiled and said, "Don't shoot at Kurtis Wells, he's mine."

They yelled, "Kill the other Spartans that isn't Kurtis Wells."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

They charged forward and Uzi took off and Kurtis took off as well and then Sarah said, "Let's kill them all."

The Spartans started shooting at them and the T-93's shot back and then Kurtis and Uzi started swinging at each other and Carlo saw the entrance to the building and said, "Fireteam Majestic, let's move."

They moved into the building and Uzi said, "Sane, go after them."

Sane said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Fireteam Jackknife, cut them off."

They said, "Yessir."

Both teams took off and then Fireteam Jackknife blocked their path and shot them down, but Sane dodged every bullet and said, "Hm, it seems that you ladies are smart."

Kurtis appeared and stabbed her in the head and Uzi smiled and swung at him, but Kurtis caught the blade and brought the sword down and then swung upwards at Uzi and he jumped back and Kurtis let go of the sword and Kurtis smiled and said, "You underestimate me. And my people."

Uzi said, "Yes, you really are a worthy opponent. But I'm sorry. You failed them."

Kurtis said, "Get away from the building."

They jumped forward and then explosions occurred and then Uzi grinned and said, "You idiot."

The building started to collapse, and the girl started screaming, but Carlo appeared and grabbed her and said, "Let's jump out of the window."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

They ran toward the window and then jumped and the girl was screaming and then the Fireteam Jackknife caught the 4 of them and then Uzi went to swing at them, but Kurtis appeared and blocked it and then kicked him back and Uzi looked at him and then Uzi took off and so did Kurtis and Sarah saw that and then they appeared behind each other and then Uzi said, "You have failed to cut me. But I have cut you."

Kurtis put his sword away and then said, "Likewise."

Blood appeared from Kurtis' arm and Uzi's head was chopped off and the remaining 300 T-93's ran toward Kurtis and shot at him, but he chopped all of the bullets in half and red eyes appeared and he took off and appeared behind them as well and they all collapsed and Kurtis said, "Annihilation complete."

Andrew smiled and then said, "Let's get our men out of here."

Kurtis smiled and was about to take his helmet off and said, "Missed one."

Sarah shot it in the head and said, "No you didn't."

Kurtis laughed and said, "Get us a Pelican."

Thomas said, "It's already on it's way."

Kurtis untied her and asked, "How are you feeling tonight?"

She heard that and looked at his smile and asked, "Why are you smiling? You are hurt."

Kurtis said, "Hurt? Don't worry about me. I'm fine. But how are you?"

She answered, "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

Kurtis said, "Never tell me to abandon someone. I won't let it happen."

She heard that and asked, "How insane are you?"

Kurtis answered, "I may be considered the Demon in my time and age. Because when I get pissed off, my eyes turn red and I just want to annihilate everything that isn't an ally. And you've witnessed that just now. I'm Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells. What's your name?"

She answered, "Martha Kent."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Our ride is here."

Sarah said, "This is where we part, sir."

Carlo said, "Good luck on your return back to Earth."

Carmichael said, "Have fun."

Kurtis smiled and said, "We will."

Kurtis hopped on to the Pelican and put his hand out and Martha jumped up and Kurtis caught it and said, "Take off."

Kurtis lifted her up and then the pilot took off and then smiled and aimed his weapon at Martha and Martha saw that and Kurtis cut the weapon in half and the pilot smiled and said, "Smart move. How'd you know?"

Kurtis asked, "Who are you?"

He answered, "Hm, you seem to have taken the wrong Pelican, Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells. Today, you die."

Kurtis said, "Goddammit. I thought that we ended the Insurrectionist War."

They said, "This is a new one."

Kurtis said, "In that case."

He stabbed him and then tossed him out of the Pelican and said, "UNSC Infinity, this is Wells."

Andrew asked, "What is it?"

Kurtis answered, "Your ship is infested with Insurrectionists. I just met one of them."

Andrew said, "Shit. Spartans, find and eliminate the Insurrectionists."

They said, "Yessir."

Kurtis flew the Pelican into the UNSC Past Life and landed it and said, "We have landed."

Martha heard that and then Isaac appeared and Kurtis opened the hatch and said, "This is a newer version of the Pelican, huh."

Kurtis said, "Yep."

Andrew said, "Sir, you can leave. We got the Insurrectionist problem taken care of."

Kurtis said, "Understood. To Earth."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

They slipspaced to Earth and then appeared in Australia's atmosphere and then Hood saw the vessel and smiled and then Kurtis parked it by the station and opened the door and said, "Let's move out Martha."

Martha said, "OK."

Hood appeared and asked, "Where are the people and the AI from Froza Technology?"

Kurtis answered, "They'll be staying here with me."

Hood said, "You are only giving me this."

Kurtis said, "Yep. And I don't care if you like it or not. Got anything else for me to do. Or should I go back into cryosleep? I'm tired."

Hood sighed and said, "You are a failure of a soldier. But you are one good one. I can't deny that."

Kurtis smiled and Hood said, "I'll be in touch."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Alright. Talk to you later."

He walked away and Martha hugged him and then Kurtis turned around and bent down and hugged back and said, "Thank you for being brave. You survived the onslaught against the T-93's. Now you'll be safe here. I gotta go back into space and drift away again."

Martha heard that and said, "Thank you."

Kurtis said, "No problem, if you need anything, Martha. Just give me a call. I'll pick up."

He smiled and then stood up and said, "Here's a list of soldiers that died today. Make funeral arrangements for them."

Martha heard that and said, "Only a day."

Kurtis said, "Yep. We wiped them right off of the map. Before they could get to the next city."

Martha said, "The Covenant didn't even survive an hour against them. Neither did the UNSC soldiers that were stationed there. You took them out in just 5 hours. Unbelievable."

Hood said, "Kurtis Wells is a monster of a soldier. He does what he feels like and always succeeds."

Martha said, "Just like my father."

Kurtis asked, "Who is your father?"

She answered, "Alfred Kent. He's an Admiral on the UNSC Logistics."

Hood heard that and said, "Could you leave Wells and I to talk?"

Martha answered, "Sure thing."

Martha walked away and Kurtis asked, "What's this about, Hood?"

Hood answered, "The UNSC Logistics was destroyed 3 years ago."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Meaning that her father is dead."

Martha heard that and tears started flowing out of her eyes and Hood answered, "Yes. How are we going to tell her?"

Kurtis looked at her and said, "She already heard us."

Hood screeched and said, "I thought that I told you to leave us to talk."

Kurtis said, "Don't yell at her. She's just 10 years old. Did no one on that planet tell you that he died?"

Martha shook her head and Kurtis said, "As I thought? You would go into a nervous breakdown if you did hear about it."

She nodded and then Hood heard that and Kurtis smiled and said, "I'm always in you heart, Martha. Keep that in mind."

She started to smile and then Hood asked himself, "How the hell does he do it? How does he get everyone to smile even when not supposed to?"

Kurtis entered the ship and walked away and said, "Take us to any known planet to Earth."

Isaac heard that and saw him crying for once and asked, "What's wrong, sir?"

Kurtis smiled and answered, "She has no home to go to now. She never knew that her father died 3 years ago."

Isaac heard that and said, "But hey, she's safe there."

Kurtis said, "I know. I just feel bad for her."

Monica heard that and Georgia hugged him and said, "Everything is going to be ok. She'll be fine."

Kurtis felt that and then saw Martha and smiled and said, "Life in this era is the best. I think that I might stay awake a little while longer. Contact Hood."

Thomas said, "Already did."

Kurtis said, "Yo Hood."

Hood heard that and said, "You decided to stay awake."

Martha heard that and Kurtis answered, "Yes I have. You know, Martha is the only person that made me cry in my life."

Hood smiled and said, "That's good to know, Wells. Martha says hello."

Kurtis said, "Hello, Martha. Now, give us a mission to do."

Hood smiled and said, "Understood. Then get to Sabreto. They are under heavy fire from an unknown threat. Good luck."

Kurtis said, "You heard the man. We're going to Sabreto."

Hood smiled and then said, "Oh yeah, Danstra, Sabreto is the location that needs help."

Kurtis said, "Understood. You heard the man, to Dansra, Sabreto."

Everyone said, "Aye sir."

The UNSC Past Life took off.


	6. Arrival at Dansra Base

Kurtis looked forward and sat down in his seat and then Rivera said, "Sir, the doctors that saved you would like a word with you."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Alright. Let's see what they have in store for me."

Kurtis stood up and walked to the Tech Labs and then Stella saw him and said, "Hello sir. It seems that we succeeded in defeating the T-93's."

Kurtis said, "Yes. With your help of course. You said that you wanted to see me."

Trevor said, "Yes. We noticed that you only have three entries to your armor collection."

Kurtis said, "So you broke into my quarters."

Eleanor answered, "Yes. So, we did something about it."

Kurtis heard that and then asked, "What do you mean that you did something about it?"

Sabrina answered, "We created sets of armor for you to wear, sir. From 26th Century technology."

Kurtis said, "Oh, let me see them, then."

Sabrina said, "Here you go."

Trevor said, "A full collection of armor. So if your other 2 sets break, like the second one, then you'll be good."

Kurtis said, "Thank you for this, guys. Now, what can you tell me about our next destination? Dansra, Sabreto."

Dr. Martin Kay answered, "Dansra is a well known city on Sabreto."

Trevor said, "The UNSC Base there is heavily fortified and is hard to break."

Sabrina asked, "Why do you ask?"

Kurtis answered, "An unknown threat has attacked Dansra. And we're headed there to check it out."

Eleanor said, "An unknown threat, to you. Or did they say so?"

Kurtis answered, "They said so."

Stella sighed and said, "Sir, if you could get us the footage of what these things look like. I might be able to tell you exactly what they are. I used to be into aliens. But now I love creating things."

Kurtis said, "Understood. You heard her, right Rivera?"

Rivera answered, "Yessir. We'll arrive above Sabreto in 2 minutes."

Kurtis said, "Understood. Is that all? Or is there something else that you need?"

They looked at each other and then Trevor said, "There is one more thing."

Kurtis said, "I'm listening."

Trevor said, "We found this while we were cleaning up the place. You might want to listen to it."

Kurtis heard that and then played it and a voice appeared saying, "Hello sir. This is your former AI, Kristine. Sorry that I can't be with you for the rest of your journey. I bet that you'll forget about me when you wake up from your slumber. Well, AI's only work for 8 years and then they start to enter rampancy. And I started to enter rampancy, sir. I will miss you along with everyone else in the crew. Good luck and don't do anything stupid. Enjoy the rest of your immortality. Farewell sir. Kristine out."

Kurtis smiled and said, "Kristine, huh. AI's did exist back then. Oh well, keep up the good work."

They said, "Yessir."

Kurtis put the transponder in his pocket and then walked back to the bridge and Rivera said, "We just arrived."

Kurtis said, "Good. Now get me in contact with the team down there."

Rivera said, "Yessir."

Georgia asked, "What's wrong sir?"

Kurtis answered, "I just learned that we had an AI on this ship before Rivera."

Georgia said, "Really? We must have lost our memories. And oh yeah, I figured out the real reason why we were awoken."

Kurtis said, "I see. What was the reason?"

Georgia answered, "Ghosts of the deceased people of Freozar. They wanted to stop the T-93's as fast as possible."

Kurtis said, "I see."

CO of the Dansra Base, Major Connor Nicholson said, "You must be the people from the past."

Kurtis said, "Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells, what's the situation down there."

Connor answered, "We're under heavy fire. These things are insane. We already lost 250 of 6,000 men. They broke through the front gate and we are holding them back from getting to the citizens of Dansra."

Kurtis said, "Alright, I'm going to send a team to help you out."

Connor said, "Please do. We've been at it for 5 days already. Losing 50 each day."

Kurtis said, "Don't worry, we got this."

Connor said, "Thank you."

Rivera cut the transmission and then sent the data to Stella and said, "I just sent the footage to you, Dr. Valli."

Stella checked the footage and stared at what the enemy looks like and said, "Woah, these things aren't messing around. I never seen anything like them before."

Kurtis said, "5th Combat Squad, get moving. Take a Tank with with you."

They said, "Yessir."

Some of them entered the tank and some entered the Pelican headed toward the base and then Connor looked up and then said, "Keep firing men. Help is on the way."

The unknown threat growled at them and then Corporal Jason Roberts said, "Frag out."

He tossed a grenade out there and then it exploded and the beings screeched louder than they got shot and then Connor said, "Nice job, Roberts."

Jason said, "Thanks, sir."

They continued to shoot and then the Pelican arrived and the soldiers jumped out and the Pelican released the tank and then Jason smiled and said, "We got a tank now."

Connor said, "Fire at the gate."

Staff Sergeant Mason Grimes said, "Yessir."

Mason started shooting at them and then the soldiers were shooting at them from behind the tank and then Corporal Cassidy Hill perched herself on the tank and then started sniping them and Connor saw that and said, "Man, you guys are good for people from 2163."

The leader of the 5th Combat Squad, Command Sergeant Major Abby Dixon said, "Thank you, sir. We appreciate that. Now go all out men."

Everyone started cheering and then bullets were flying everywhere and the cannon on the tank aimed for the enemy and took them all out in four minutes. Connor saw that and said, "Thank you for your aide, but that's not going to be all of them. I guarantee you that."

Abby asked, "Do you think that they have a base up ahead?"

Connor answered, "Unknown. But I have a feeling that it's going to be a lot different from now on."

Abby heard that and said, "Meaning that this is just the beginning."

Jason said, "Like he told your CO. We've been fighting these things for 5 days. So far, our losses are 250. We still have 5,750 soldiers left."

Mason said, "You have new technology, we're using technology from 2163. How the hell are we doing a better job than you?"

Jason laughed and said, "We're idiots."

Cassidy said, "You shouldn't be proud of that fact."

Abby sighed and said, "Sir, we protected Dansra Base, but we believe that there are more to come."

Kurtis said, "Of course there'll be more to come, Dixon. Rivera has located an enemy base a klick away from your current position."

Abby said, "So there is an enemy base here."

Rivera said, "Yes, it's not that fortified. All they got is a barracks to summon troops, Verdunc Shields to protect the base and the actual base. No turrets are installed. It should be easy for the tank to mow the base down."

Connor asked, "We'll lend a hand."

Abby said, "Leave your best people here to protect the town. They might know what we're up to and might take a detour."

Connor said, "Understood. Second Lieutenant Sharp, take your team and go with them."

Second Lieutenant Oscar Sharp asked, "What are we doing exactly?"

Abby answered, "We're going to destroy the enemy base."

Oscar said, "Understood. 5th Infantry Squad, move out."


	7. Destroy Enemy Base

The 5th Infantry Squad and 5th Combat Squad started charging forward toward the enemy base. While they were running, Danielle said, "Sir, there's an incoming transmission from an unknown location."

Kurtis heard that and Rivera asked, "Would you like me to put them on?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes. Put them on."

Rivera did and then their heads appeared and said, "Humans, you really don't belong on Sabreto."

Kurtis said, "And you don't belong on the planet either then."

They heard that and then said, "Oh, you are smart. No one belongs on Sabreto. We will not attack you if you tell your men to stand down."

Kurtis said, "No can do. Plus, you aren't on Sabreto. You must be the leaders of the things down there."

They said, "Our species are known as Clavoids. We despise the Sangheili. Join us and we'll make one hell of a team. I already saw you take out the T-93's. That was amazing."

Kurtis said, "I'm afraid that I won't do that. You've been attacking the UNSC for awhile now. And we're here to stop that. So we're not going to become allies with you."

They sighed and said, "You are the leader, correct?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes I am. And so are you guys."

They sighed and said, "We're the leaders of the Clavoid Empire. We're all robotics that were created by doctors of the Forerunners created us years ago. About 500 years ago, our objective was to eliminate the Sangheili, but the Arbiter of that time, Jiro 'Sravamai ended the war by defeating us all. But we survived the war. Some ran away and hid. And started the recreation of the Clavoids. But we also brought forth different types of us. Well, you should leave because we have more experience with battle."

Kurtis said, "We're good. We aren't leaving."

They looked at him and said, "Let's introduce ourselves then. I always like to know the leader of the group of people I kill."

Kurtis said, "You introduce yourselves first. If you want to know my name, that is what you'll do."

They said, "Understood."

The one on the left said, "I'm Rock, a Clavern. As you can see, the 3 of us are different. We are different races of the Clavoid Empire. And we will never forgive the Forerunners for abandoning us. So, do you really wish to interfere with our plans?"

The one on the right said, "I'm Clave, a Clavoid. I am a survivor of the Battle of Viargi. And you really are an idiot."

The one in the middle said, "I'm Tick, a Raveoid. You really think that you fighting us is going to change anything. You'll just anger us. And start a war with us. Do you really want that?"

Kurtis said, "I'm Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells of the UNSC. I just woke up from a long slumber. And we're ready for what is about to happen. So shut up and let us kick your ass."

Everyone heard that and Clave said, "You are a dangerous, human. You should watch what you say to us. It might be your last."

Rock said, "You really are an insane one."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Well, shit happens."

Tick said, "You will regret this."

Kurtis said, "Men, will we regret this?"

Everyone started cheering and then they looked around and then saw them enjoying themselves and Tick said, "Humans are having too much fun."

Clave said, "Alright, you just made the biggest mistake of your life, Kurtis Wells."

Kurtis said, "Understood."

Monica said, "Sir, whenever you are ready, your armor is ready."

Kurtis said, "Oh, thank you, Hayes."

Clave asked, "Are you really worrying about armor and not your enemy?"

Kurtis said, "Kill the transmission."

They yelled, "Don't you dare..."

Rivera cut it and then asked, "Are you sure that cutting them off was a smart idea?"

Kurtis laughed and answered, "Hell no. We're all going to die."

Rivera heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me. You never think before you act."

Kurtis said, "I am the smartest man in the UNSC of my time. But this is probably the dumbest move I have ever made. I believe that they should be by the base by now. Contact them."

Rivera said, "5th Combat Squad, what's your situation?"

Abby said, "We just made it to the enemy base. These things really look like robots. They are fucking insane. They just keep coming out."

Kurtis said, "Destroy the base and head back to Dansra Base. And help them out."

Abby said, "Understood sir. Let's move out. We're destroying this base today."

They charged forward and started shooting at the shield generator and then after the soldiers destroyed that, the leader of the base, Klock, a Robonoid said, "Sir, it seems that the humans have finally decided to take us out."

Clave said, "That's because some new players joined them and are stronger than the others. And are a lot more insane. So be wary of them."

Klock said, "Yessir."

Sergeant Jordan Locke said, "Sir, the cannon on this take isn't doing any damage on the base. We need a Wombat out here to destroy it."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Alright, just attack everything else so no more of these robotic beings come out."

They said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "Rivera, get two people to pilot two Wombats out there and destroy their base of operations."

Rivera said, "We're going to regret this right."

Kurtis said, "Don't worry. Let us worry about the regretting part. You are just our guest that belongs to us now. Do it."

Rivera said, "Second Lieutenant Rivers and First Lieutenant Michaels, pilot a Wombat to these coordinates that I just sent you."

Second Lieutenant Hayden Rivers said, "With pleasure."

First Lieutenant Natasha Michaels said, "I'd love to."

They ran toward a Wombat and took one out and flew toward the coordinates that was given. While they were flying toward the coordinates, Jordan said, "Everyone, Wombats will be coming by to bomb the base. So let's enjoy ourselves till they arrive."

Everyone said, "Sure thing."

Oscar said, "Corporal Liam, shoot a rocket at that building next to the base."

Corporal Milla Liam said, "With pleasure."

She appeared on top of the tank and then put the SD96 Rocket Plunger (Rocket Launcher) on her right shoulder and then said, "Fire in the hole."

She pulled the trigger and then the rocket flew toward the building and Abby said, "Corporal Kay and Williams, do the same thing."

Corporal Isaiah Kay said, "Of course."

Corporal Lilian Williams said, "Let's do this."

They did the exact same thing as Milla and the rockets hit the building and it collapsed. Klock heard the sound of the building collapsing and said, "Damn, there goes the barracks."

Klock took her T-537 Death Chain Gun (Heavy Machine Gun) out and then walked outside and then Jordan looked up and then Abby yelled, "Heavy Machine Gun up ahead."

Everyone heard that and then Jordan turned the cannon on the tank toward Klock and then Klock started letting a rip and started laughing and then each bullet hit the tank and everyone on it jumped off and everyone near it started running away from the tank and then shot from afar and Klock yelled, "Welcome to my world."

Mason shot at him and Klock jumped out of the way and then Abby shot a bullet toward him and then it hit his head, but not where Klock would die and said, "Shit. He's still moving."

Mason said, "This thing is tough."

Natasha said, "Wombats here. Watch out now."

They dropped 4 bombs each and then Klock saw that and then explosions occurred and then the entire base was destroyed and then Klock said, "You bastard."

Mason shot him again and then Klock heard that and tried moving, but tripped over his own two feet and then the explosion tore Klock apart and then Mason asked, "Is it dead?"

Kurtis looked and then Rivera said, "Target has been annihilated. The base has been destroyed. Congrats."

Mason said, "It's not done yet."

Abby nodded and then yelled, "Turn around and march back."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."


	8. Clavoid Empire Ambushes Team

They started running toward the base. While that was happening, the Clavoid Empire was already on the attack and Connor said, "They are back. Shoot for the kill."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Captain Anna Manning said, "Sir, they seem to have taken a different route to get here because they didn't seem to come from where our soldiers came from."

Connor said, "I noticed that, Captain. It seems that they took the alternate route to get here."

First Lieutenant Sam Serena asked, "Is that even possible to know where to get out? It's a forest the alternate route, right?"

Jason said, "Actually, if they practiced beforehand, then they'd probably be well known with their surroundings."

Kurtis said, "They are known as the Clavoid Empire. It seems that we pissed them off."

Connor asked, "How did we piss them off, sir?"

Kurtis answered, "We're on a planet where humans and any other species shouldn't be."

Connor said, "They want us to leave Sabreto."

Kurtis said, "Yes. But don't worry, you'll be fine. We already destroyed their base. And we just started a war that we might regret. So if HQ calls you about the reason why they are attacking other human colonies, tell them that it's the UNSC Past Life's fault, alright?"

Everyone heard that and said, "You really are insane, soldier."

Kurtis said, "Do as I say and we'll get along just well."

Staff Sergeant Yael Kramer asked, "Why do you fight, sir?"

Kurtis answered, "I fight to protect the universe."

They heard that and then Kurtis said continuing, "Then sleep after that. That's how we UNSC Past Life do things."

Georgia said, "Sir, we have a situation."

Kurtis said, "I'm listening."

Georgia said, "Their is a huge group of Clavoids headed straight toward our people. It's going to be an ambush. Also, I've been looking into that Kristine figure that you mentioned earlier."

Kurtis said, "I see. What did you get out of it?"

Georgia answered, "Kristine was the #1 AI of the century given to us because we were the best in the UNSC. Kristine has protected the ship while we were asleep for 8 years before going into rampancy. She was our first AI that helped us get around and always seemed to tease you for being such an idiot."

Kurtis smiled and said, "An idiot, huh."

Georgia said, "Yep. You were the only CO of a ship that was crazy enough to get off of the ship and attack the enemy head on. That transmission that she left us was actually created by one of our own soldiers, First Lieutenant Luthor Myers. He committed suicide after her departure."

Kurtis asked, "How'd he commit suicide? Shot himself in the head?"

Georgia answered, "Jumped out of the ship into space."

Kurtis sighed and said, "Shit. Rest in peace Myers. It's been nice working with you. Now, anything else?"

Georgia answered, "Nah, Kristine was said to be the smartest AI in history. That was till an AI known as Cortana was created. She is currently MIA along with her partner, Master Chief."

Kurtis heard that and then Rivera said, "Sir, Dr. Yoriko Yotsuba wants a word with you."

Kurtis said, "Alright, Dr. Anderson, warn 5th Combat Squad about the ambush. I'll be heading over to the Med Bay."

Georgia said, "Yessir."

Kurtis walked away and then Private Victor Eclipse said, "Ma'am, we're about to get ambushed according to Dr. Anderson."

Abby heard that and asked, "How long do we have?"

Victor answered, "30 seconds. They'll be appearing through the forest at our 7 to 11 o'clock."

Abby said, "Grimes, fire at the forest."

Oscar said, "You plan on destroying the forest."

Abby said, "We don't plan on getting ambushed, do we?"

Mason said, "Locke, drive forward, I'll handle the cannon."

Jordan said, "Sure thing."

Mason and Jordan switched positions and then Mason aimed the cannon toward the forest and then saw them coming and said, "Too late. They are here already."

Everyone heard that and Private Xavier King said, "Of course they are. They are bloody robotics. They are smarter than us humans."

Oscar said, "You really know how to kill the mood, King."

Xavier heard that and said, "Sorry sir."

They started shooting at them and the Clavoids hid behind the trees and then Mason said, "There is no hiding from a Scorpion."

Mason shot at them once and then reloaded the cannon and then Abby yelled, "Don't let any of them escape. They could create another base and continue their attack on these people."

Oscar said, "Agreed. Men with Rocket Launchers, shoot the forest and make the robots visible."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Abby said, "Do it."

They did and everyone with Rocket Launchers started shooting at the forest and then smoke started to rise from afar and Connor saw that and said, "Hm, it seems like they finally entered battle. They knew about this planet before we even came here. This is their territory. And we just took it over."

Rivera said, "Sir, our message to them was too late."

Kurtis said, "Then the battle begins. Dr. Yotsuba, you said that you wanted to speak with me."

Yoriko said, "Oh yes, thank you for coming. I've tested 5 samples of our blood already."

Kurtis heard that and asked, "What does blood have to do with anything that you want to speak with me about?"

Yoriko slapped him and Kurtis said, "Not that was uncalled for."

Yoriko said, "Let me speak and you keep your mouth shut."

Kurtis said, "Sure thing."

Yoriko said, "I've ran tests over and over again and noticed a difference between our blood from the year 2163 to today's blood samples. And they all had the same result."

Kurtis asked, "What was the result?"

Yoriko answered, "There were strands of unknown particles in our blood."

Kurtis asked, "Do you mind if I look?"

Yoriko said, "That's why I asked you to come down here, sir."

Kurtis said, "Sorry."

He put his right eye by the lense and closed his left eye and saw that the spec of blood on the right was the normal sample and then looked at the other spec of blood and said, "It's alive."

Yoriko heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that, sir?"

Kurtis answered, "The strands that you see are moving. The blood is alive. Meaning that something happened to us while we were in cryosleep for 300+ years."

Yoriko looked and saw that they were moving and said, "My god, how did I not notice that?"

Kurtis asked, "What's the matter doc?"

Yoriko answered, "When I first looked at it, it was just sitting there. So when you looked at it, you awoke it somehow."

Kurtis said, "Huh. You lost me."

Yoriko looked at Kurtis and grabbed the sides of his face and said, "We're immortal, sir."

Kurtis heard that and said, "Seriously."

Yoriko answered, "Yes."

She kissed him and said, "Thank you for helping me realize that. Now I might be able to make a project to make us stronger with this."

Kurtis looked at her and then Yoriko asked, "Is something the matter?"

Kurtis answered, "Not at all. Why did you kiss me?"

Yoriko answered, "Oh, that was a thank you kiss. Now that we uncovered immortality, it'll be hard to kill us. And we'll all need to make choices. Fight or die. You did just start a war with an entire empire."

Kurtis said, "Please don't remind me, Dr. Yotsuba. You work on that project then. I'm counting on you."

Yoriko said, "Sir, I also think that we should get a new ship. This one is getting a little old, don't you think?"

Kurtis smiled and answered, "I'll contact HQ. I was thinking the same thing, doc."

Yoriko smiled and said, "Because this office is starting to get a little too small for me. And we're probably going to have wounded down there. So we'll need a bigger Med Bay."

Kurtis said, "I know. And a bigger crew."

Yoriko said, "Exactly."

Kurtis said, "Talk to you later."

Yoriko said, "Talk to you later."

Rivera said, "Sir, Dr. Palmer wants a word with you."

Kurtis sighed and said, "I'll be right there. That's why I wanted to go back to cryosleep. I wouldn't have to fucking walk around."

Yoriko laughed and said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Kurtis said, "That's what I'm worried about."

He started walking to Dr. Chelsea Palmer and said, "Let's do this."

While he was walking toward Chelsea's Office, Abby's and Oscar's Squads were hiding behind the tank waiting for the opening and then started shooting at them. But 5 minutes after that, more appeared from behind and shot at them and then screams occurred from both squads and then Abby turned around and said, "Shit. It truly is an ambush."


	9. The Cavalry Helps Team Out of Situation

Abby said, "Sir, we're pinned."

Kurtis heard that and then Connor said, "Sir, what do you plan on doing?"

Kurtis asked, "How bad is the situation?"

Abby answered, "We were attacked in both directions of where the forests are."

Kurtis grinned and then said, "Run. Take the tank and run."

Abby said, "Yessir. Everyone that is still alive, get inside of the tank."

Mason said, "Oh shit, it's going to get crowded in here real fast."

Abby said, "Don't worry about it."

Kurtis said, "Get me a set of armor and another tank."

Everyone heard that and then Monica said, "I've been waiting for you to say that, sir. These new sets of armor made by them out there are nice as hell."

Kurtis said, "I know. Get me one of them."

Rivera said, "We need people to control a tank. Just a tank."

Kurtis waited and then a small group of men entered a tank and a then Lilian said, "I'll pilot you all over to the battlefield."

Rivera said, "Wait for the Fleet Admiral."

Lilian heard that and said, "Damn, if he's going out there, then the situation is pretty bad down there."

Kurtis said, "It is bad. Our team down there is trapped in an ambush and we're the cavalry."

Everyone smiled and then Monica appeared and said, "Here you go, sir."

Kurtis smiled and put it on himself and then it closed up automatically and said, "Oh, I like this armor better than the last three."

Monica said, "I know, right. You don't have to manually take them off anymore. All you have to do is tap the left breast plate."

Kurtis said, "Thank you."

Monica said, "Don't thank me, thank the doctors. They made them."

Kurtis walked away and said, "I'm on my way now."

Rivera said, "He's on his way to you guys now."

Corporal Zacharias Wentzel said, "That's good. I want to have fun."

Lilian waited and then Kurtis appeared and Kurtis appeared in the sentry turret in the tank and said, "Let's move, Williams."

Lilian said, "Yessir."

She entered her Pelican and hooked the Scorpion up to it and then flew off. While they were flying toward the forest where they were at, everyone was in the Scorpion and Mason said, "Here we go."

The Scorpion started moving forward and then Jordan started shooting at the Clavoids and asked, "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Abby answered, "Good question."

Mason said, "This Scorpion ain't gonna last much longer, sir."

Kurtis said, "The cavalry is on its way to your location now."

Abby heard that and said, "Thank god."

Kurtis laid down on the tank and then aimed his SMR94 at the ground and said, "Williams, if you hear gunshots, then don't worry. I'm the one sniping."

Lilian said, "Understood sir. Can you really see them from up here?"

Kurtis answered, "With this new armor, actually, yes."

Zacharias asked, "Then what the hell are you aiming at?"

Kurtis answered, "The ground. And whatever I shoot, uh, not my fault."

Corporal Aayden Wentzel said, "So, as soon as we get down there, what do you plan on doing?"

Kurtis answered, "She's going to drop us off where the base was and we attack from behind while they are trying to get away. Or Williams could grab the Scorpion and fly them to the Dansra Base and they'll help the soldiers there out."

Lilian said, "I like that plan. The second one. I'll pick them up instead of letting them get shot at."

Kurtis said, "Then it's a plan. We'll do that. After we take out the Clavoids attacking them, we'll join the battle from the other side."

Aayden said, "That makes lots of sense. Alright sir. I'm with you all the way. What about you brother? Are you in?"

Zacharias answered, "Yeah, I'm in brother. We're in sir."

Kurtis said, "Good. Let's do this."

Kurtis started sniping from above and then hit a Clavoids head and it exploded and then Abby saw that and said, "Huh."

Jordan asked, "What's wrong?"

Abby answered, "I just heard an explosion."

Mason answered, "Yeah. One of the enemies have blown up. Unknown how, but someone did it."

Abby opened the hatch and looked up and saw a Scorpion and said, "Oh, ok. It seems like the cavalry has arrived."

Kurtis said, "It seems like they are in trouble, Williams. Get them out of here immediately. Drop us in there."

Lilian said, "Yessir."

Kurtis grabbed a hold of the sentry turret and then Lilian said, "Hold on to something because this might hurt."

Kurtis said, "Do it already, Williams."

Lilian released the Scorpion and then it landed behind enemy lines and then Kurtis tossed the sniper away and it flew toward a Clavoids heart, which is also their brain, or core. It is everything at the same time. And the Clavoid collapsed and then Kurtis took out his AK82 (Assault Rifle). As soon as he took it out, he started shooting at the Clavoids and Kurtis yelled, "Fire."

Corporal Ursa Musica exited the inside of the Scorpion and then entered the sentry turret and started shooting at them and then Jordan saw that and said, "Such a life saver they are."

Lilian appeared and attached the tank to the Pelican and said, "Here we go."

Everyone heard that and then Lilian took them to the base. While that was happening, Mason asked, "Where are you taking us?"

Lilian answered, "Dansra Base. They are under attack. They'll join you when they are done with them."

Abby said, "Oh, just one tank could take out all of those enemies."

Lilian answered, "The Fleet Admiral thinks so."

Abby heard that and said, "He's insane to think that one tank could make a dent on an army."

Lilian smiled and said, "The Scorpion that we upgraded ourselves is out there fighting. So have faith, will ya?"

Abby sighed and said, "Sure thing."

While they were fighting, back on the ship, Rivera said, "Sir, Admiral Sextilia Mutila wants a word with you."

Kurtis asked, "Who the hell is that?"

Rivera answered, "She's the CO of Firehawk. Firehawk is a branch in the UNSC."

Kurtis said, "Tell Gray to take the call for me then."

Rivera said, "Yessir."

Isaac said, "Put her on."

Rivera did and then Sextilia appeared and said, "Hello Fleet Admiral."

Isaac said, "The Fleet Admiral is busy as of now. I'm in charge till he's back on the bridge. How may I help you?"

Sextilia said, "Alright. I'm the CO and President of Firehawk. We would like to create a new ship for you. I heard from Sir Hood that you guys are in need of new technology."

Isaac said, "Yes we are."

Sextilia said, "Well, we have a ship ready for you. It's the biggest current ship in the UNSC. It's even bigger than the UNSC Past Life and Infinity combined."

Isaac heard that and asked, "What is it?"

Sextilia answered, "It's a Firehawk-class ultimate supercarrier. Known as the Firehawk Past Life."

Isaac heard that and said, "Hm, I like that. When will it be ready again?"

Sextilia answered, "Well, we already made it. And we're just waiting for it to get picked up."

Isaac heard that and said, "Well, right now is not a good time because we're in the middle of something. But afterwards, we'll head over to Firehawk."

Sextilia said, "Thank you. If you need anything else, just ask us."

Isaac said, "Yes ma'am."

Sextilia said, "Firehawk out."

Isaac said, "Understood."

Sextilia disappeared and then Rivera said, "A new ship, huh. I believe that he'll be happy to know about that."

Isaac said, "Let's keep it to ourselves till he gets back."

Rivera said, "Yessir."

Isaac asked himself, "How will you take it, sir?"


	10. Get to Dansra Base

While they were looking at the situation from above, Kurtis said, "Everyone, we are not losing Dansra Base to the enemy. Understood."

Everyone started cheering and then Ursa said, "By the way sir, what'll happen when you run out of lovely armor?"

Kurtis answered, "Create new ones. That simple."

Ursa said, "Nothing is that simple in this new world that we woke up in, sir."

Kurtis said, "I know. We woke up in hell and it's not our fault. We were awoken by ghosts of Freozar. Wanting us to save the human race and shit like that."

Ursa said, "Yep."

The Clavoids started running toward them and then Kurtis took out a grenade and tossed it at them and then they saw that and then looked at it and then the grenade blew up killing at least 5 of them. And then Zacharias said, "Nice."

Kurtis said, "I know right. Kill them all."

Aayden said, "Yessir."

Everyone started shooting at the Clavoids that have been attacking Dansra Base for awhile now and then Aayden asked, "You know, why did we all become soldiers? I still can't figure that out."

Kurtis said, "I became a soldier because I wanted some action. Adventure for the most part. Explore the unknown. Make new allies. Not the other way around."

Aayden heard that and Ursa said, "I became a soldier because fighting is in my family's blood. Plus, my parents were in the military, their parents were and so on."

Kurtis said, "Nice story."

Zacharias said, "I became a soldier because protecting the people that you care about is what is important to me."

Aayden heard that and said, "I probably became a soldier for the sole purpose of getting a girlfriend."

They laughed and said, "Oh, that shit's hilarious. Where do you come up with this shit."

Aayden said, "Uh, my brain tells me what to say. Doesn't it tell you what to say?"

Kurtis answered, "No, I say what I want to say. I just think about it for awhile. And then it just comes out of my mouth."

Ursa said, "That is the exact reason why we're in this situation in the first place."

Kurtis laughed and said, "My bad. Hahahahaha."

Zacharias said, "It's not funny."

Kurtis said, "If you say so. Who cares about that? Kill them all without any further interruptions."

They said, "Understood."

Explosions occurred all over the battlefield and then one of them said, "Sir."

Rock asked, "What is it?"

The Clavoid answered, "Uh, you know the man that you spoke to on the terminal earlier?"

Tick answered, "Yes. He was a pain in the ass. What about him?"

The Clavoid said, "Well, he's on the ground fighting us right now."

They heard that and Clave said, "You are lying, right?"

The Clavoid answered, "Not at all. He's right here in a suit of armor. Shooting and killing the ambush group."

Tick said, "Kill him."

The Clavoid said, "We're trying, sir. But aren't even making a dent."

Rock said, "Meaning, what exactly?"

The Clavoid answered, "Explosions are occurring all over the battlefield and we can't even get close up to them."

Clave grinned and said, "Alright. Kurtis Wells sounds like a formidable foe. What do you think, guys?"

Rock answered, "He's a threat to every species in the universe. We must annihilate him and then continue our journey to kill the Sangheili."

Tick said, "I'd say let's take out the Sangheili and Kurtis Wells at the same time. It'll save us time."

Clave said, "Alrighty now, do everything that you can and kill Kurtis Wells. Understood."

The Clavoid said, "Yessi..."

An explosion occurred blowing the Clavoid up and then Clave grinned and said, "Shit. He killed our informant. Alrighty then, this means that he just became #1 priority. Sangheili are second."

Tick said, "Agreed."

Rock said, "Where should we attack next?"

Clave answered, "We'll attack Blokkon, from the Kelio System. Let's see what he'll do when we attack a Sangheili sight."

They started laughing hysterically and then back at the battlefield, Kurtis looked around and then said, "Move out toward Dansra Base now."

Aayden said, "Yessir."

They drove off and then Kurtis turned around and shot the last remaining Clavoid that had a rocket launcher attached to its body. While they were driving to Dansra Base, Connor said, "Yo, sir. We're in deep shit here. There are too many of them."

Abby said, "Don't worry about a thing, we're on our way back from the air."

Connor heard that and everyone looked up and saw the Scorpion flying above them and then Mason said, "Now kill that rocket launcher. We won't survive if we are dropped from here."

Connor yelled, "Fire."

Everyone started shooting crazily at the Clavoid Empire's men and then Mason looked at it and said, "Hm, we're still locked on."

Jason said, "Ah, what the hell? Let's do this."

He tossed a grenade in the back and said, "Frag out."

The grenade blew up and the lock on signal went off and Mason said, "And we live another day."

Jason said, "I did it."

Connor said, "Good job Corporal."

Private Mike Powers said, "Uh, sir. Is that one normal?"

Connor looked forward and then saw a huge Clavoid and asked, "What the hell is that?"

Lilian said, "Taking you down now."

Abby said, "Please do. It's cramped in here."

Lilian said, "I understand."

Cassidy said, "My arms and legs fell asleep."

Abby said, "Oh, this is going to hurt more than anything for you."

Cassidy said, "Oh god."

Lilian laughed and said, "Here we go. Letting go."

The tank fell to the ground and then the Clavoids said, "You shouldn't have stopped firing. This new species of ours, the Cyclops is going to be our best masterpiece yet."

The tank landed on the ground and Cassidy started screaming and yelled, "It hurts."

Kurtis said, "That hurt, Hill."

Abby said, "Sir, her body fell asleep. And the Scorpion just hit the ground."

Kurtis said, "Oh, but still."

Cassidy tried fighting the tears and said, "I'm sorry."

Kurtis said, "Don't worry about it. I'm not deaf yet. Now, fight the Clavoids and make sure that the people of Dansra don't die."

Abby said, "Understood."

Mason turned the tank around and saw the Cyclops and the Clavoid said, "Myark, kill everyone here."

Connor yelled, "Fire. Open fire."

Everyone started shooting at Myark and Myark roared loudly and Mason asked, "What the hell is that?"

Everyone started to exit the tank and then Abby said, "Rest there a bit, Hill. You'll need it."

Cassidy said, "Thank you."

Jordan laughed and said, "You'll feel better in no time. Grimes, let's do this thing baby."

Mason said, "Agreed."

they started shooting at the Clavoids and then Myark swung it's gigantic hammer around and then Connor yelled, "Fall back."

They started running back and then the hammer destroyed everything in its path and Oscar said, "My god."

Abby said, "This thing is insane."

Kurtis said, "Find the core of the humongous creature."

Mason asked, "Where the hell is that?"

Connor heard that and said, "The core, you said right?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes. Each Clavoid has a core and that is its weakness."

Jason said, "Then we just need to shoot everything on that thing to find the core."

Milla said, "That thing is impossible to defeat."

Abby said, "Nothing is impossible, Liam. Let's do this."


	11. Defeat the Cyclops

Myark continued to swing at the soldiers of Dansra Base, but couldn't get any hits. Kurtis said, "Find the core."

Everyone started attacking Myark from all directions and then Myark turned toward the people with the rocket launchers and then roared loudly and then swung it at them, but they jumped off of the wall and then Myark said angrily, "Die Humans. You are on our land. We want it back."

Kurtis said, "There we go. Where our neck is. Aim for its neck."

Mason said, "Yessir."

Kurtis looked at it and then said, "Fire."

Mason shot at it and then Myark turned around and then swung its hammer at it and then the cannon blew up before impact and Mason said, "No hit. He blocked it."

Myark charged toward the tank and then Kurtis said, "Get out of the tank. It's coming at us. Get out now."

Everyone started jumping off of it and then Mason and Jordan grinned and then said, "Shit. We're stuck."

Kurtis yelled, "Cut the belts."

Mason said, "You got the knife. Get out of here, now."

Jordan said, "I thought that you had the knife."

Mason said, "Shit."

They said together, "Farewell."

Myark dropped the hammer on the tank and then it blew up and Abby yelled, "Grimes, Locke."

Kurtis looked at Myark and then said, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Myark looked around and saw that they were all running around rampant and then Kurtis said, "King, where is the weak spot on this thing?"

Myark looked at them and then Xavier answered, "I don't know anymore, sir. It's way too fast for us to comprehend it. We've been attacked by Clavoids only. Nothing else till now."

Connor said, "Actually, if you think about it. This is the second time this has happened. We actually faced a Robonoid a couple years back. I think that its name was Soke. We didn't know what to do, so we blew it to bits."

Kurtis said, "I see. Then we just need to go all out till it dies."

Connor said, "Sergeant Daniels, I need you to get the tanks ready. We need two. Sergeant Jensen, I need you to get the rocket launcher squad ready. We're going all out on this like the Fleet Admiral said."

Sergeant Carlos Daniels said, "Sure thing."

Sergeant Sandra Jensen said, "Got it."

They started moving everything into position as instructed by Connor and then Connor said, "Move out of the way ladies. This is going to hurt if you get in the way."

Kurtis heard that and then Abby said, "They plan on killing it from back here, sir."

Kurtis said, "Fall back into the bushes. Make sure that you are far enough away from the explosions."

Myark turned toward the base and then the Clavoids that were still alive started to charge in and Mike said, "Protect the rocket launchers."

Abby grinned and then Kurtis said, "Williams, start sniping them."

Lilian said, "Yessir."

Lilian started sniping from afar and then Carlos said, "The tanks are ready, sir."

Sandra said, "The rocket launcher team is ready as well."

They said together, "Just give them the order and they'll fire."

Connor said, "Fire at will. Do not let up. The Cyclops must fall today."

Kurtis saw that Myark started charging toward the gate and then ran out there and then everyone asked, "What the hell are you doing? You are going to get hit, sir."

Xavier said, "I think that I know what he's planning."

Kurtis said, "I hope that this works. I already lost two good men because of that thing."

Rockets and cannonballs started flying toward Myark and Myark swung his hammer in circles and then Kurtis started sniping from afar and then they all hit the back of the neck of Myark. But there wasn't any core there to destroy. So Myark flew through the gate charging through the tanks destroying them both by sending them flying. Connor saw that and then said, "Shit. We need to get out of here."

As soon as Myark turned toward them, Cassidy saw that the eyes of Myark glowed a little and then grabbed Abby's leg and then Abby felt that and then said, "You need to rest, Hill. You are hurt."

Cassidy whispered, "Come closer. I can't speak that loud."

Abby heard that and then lowered herself to her and Cassidy put her head by her ears and whispered, "The eyes are the core. Shoot the eyes of that thing."

Abby heard that and then said, "You heard that sir."

Kurtis said, "Williams, let's do this."

Lilian stepped out from behind the bushes and said, "With pleasure. Anything to destroy the enemy."

They both aimed at Myark and then Abby skipped to the main entrance and then Myark saw that and then charged after her and then Abby turned around and yelled, "Whenever you are ready."

Kurtis said, "Hold it."

Lilian said, "She won't last long, sir. That thing runs faster than us."

Kurtis said, "Hold."

Xavier grinned and then Victor grabbed Xavier and then said, "Let them handle this."

Connor saw that and then asked, "What the hell are they doing?"

Lilian said, "Sir."

Kurtis said, "A little closer."

Abby smiled and then stopped and Kurtis said, "Now."

They both pulled the trigger and then the bullets started flying toward the eyes of Myark and then a voice appeared in Myark's head saying, "Cover your eyes."

Myark did and then Kurtis saw that and then asked, "How is it faster than a bullet?"

Lilian said, "Sir. We have a problem."

Abby looked up and then Myark chopped her in half with the handle of his hammer and Kurtis grinned and then dropped the SMR94 Rifle and then took his Katana out and then said, "I'm tired of losing people."

Lilian heard that and then said, "Sir, you can't. It's suicide."

Kurtis charged forward and then said, "Cover me everyone."

Xavier heard that and then asked, "Why? So we could die as well?"

Kurtis said, "Well, you guys aren't charging in for the kill. You'll only be protecting me from behind and creature ahead of us."

Myark swung at Kurtis, but Kurtis stopped himself before the hammer could touch him and then Mike said, "Fire."

Cassidy tried crawling out to see what was going on and then Connor said, "Corporal Cobbs, stop her."

Corporal Kelly Cobbs said, "Yessir."

She grabbed Cassidy and brought her back and said, "You shouldn't be moving recklessly. It could cause the bullet to lodge into a major artery or something like that."

Cassidy asked, "What happened to the plan?"

Kelly answered, "It failed. But now your CO is dead because of your boss's decision."

Oscar looked back and saw Clavoids appearing and said, "There are more Clavoids coming."

Lilian said, "Take care of them. I'll help the boss out."

Oscar said, "Men, attack the Clavoids. Make sure that they don't get passed us."

Everyone started shooting from behind and then Kurtis looked at Myark and then Myark looked at him and then said, "You have a lot of guts to step in my yard boy."

Kurtis said, "I'm tired of you killing my men."

Myark said, "Then you shouldn't have come to my planet."

Kurtis swung at him, but Myark blocked it and then swung him away and then Cassidy saw that and then Kurtis yelled, "Fire at will."

Lilian started shooting at the eyes of Myark, but Myark blocked them with his hands and then Kurtis flew toward him and then Myark opened them up and saw that Kurtis was in front of him and then screeched and Kurtis swung at him. Lilian looked at him and then Myark smiled and grabbed Kurtis and Kurtis screamed and then everyone heard that and then Kurtis said, "Gray, fire the Pulse Ray Cannon at my current location."

Isaac said, "Sir, that'll kill you."

Georgia heard that and then Kurtis said, "It's too fast. I can't hit its eyes. It's ok Captain. It's an order. Fire it."

Lilian continued to shoot at it and then Kurtis yelled, "Now dammit."

Isaac grinned and said, "Fire the Pulse Ray Cannon now."

They aimed it at Kurtis' coordinates and then Kurtis smiled and then Myark asked, "What are you planning? You can't defeat me."

Lilian shot one last time and then it hit the hand of Myark and Myark roared loudly and let go of Kurtis and then Kurtis ran away with a limp and then Myark said, "It hurts. It burns. I'm melting. I'm melting."

The pulse ray hit Myark and then a massive explosion occurred where Myark was located and Kurtis flew forward toward Lilian and then Lilian smiled and then Isaac asked, "Was it a confirmed hit, Harrison?"

Airman First Class Charles Harrison answered, "Unknown. Too much smoke."

Stella appeared and said, "Ask the Fleet Admiral if he could see anything. His armor is capable of allowing him to see through the smoke."

Lilian helped him up a little and then asked, "What do you see, sir?"

Kurtis opened his eyes and then said, "I don't see anything. Is it capable of seeing robots through smoke?"

Stella answered, "Yes. Anything that moves actually. So nothing means that you've destroyed it."

Kurtis said, "Oh, that really was dangerous."

Isaac said, "Sir, please don't do that again. Don't scare us like that."

Lilian helped him up and then said, "Now we need to deal with the rest of these things."

Kurtis said, "Hand me a MK49 (Assault Rifle)."

Oscar tossed one back to him and said, "I always carry one."

Kurtis said, "That's good. Finish them off now."


	12. The Humanoids

Connor looked forward and then the smoke disappeared a couple seconds later and saw that Myark was gone and then yelled, "We have defeated the creature that almost took out Dansra Base. Now, we need to finish off the small fry. Cobbs, stay behind and protect Hill."

Cassidy grinned and then said, "Let me fight."

Kelly said, "You aren't strong enough to fight."

Cassidy said, "I need to try."

Connor heard that and then looked at her and then she started moving faster than she was before like her wound was healing and then Kelly pushed her back down and said, "Stay calm. Everything is going to be alright."

Connor said, "We're moving forward everyone. Cobbs will stay behind to keep an eye on her."

Everyone started cheering and then charged forward toward the ally squad. Oscar looked at Kurtis and asked, "Are you ok, sir? You don't look so good."

Kurtis answered, "I'm fine."

Lilian said, "Sir, just tell me and I'll put you down."

Kurtis said, "Nah, I'm good, Williams. Trust me."

Oscar heard that and asked himself, "Is it almost time? Is it taking effect already?"

Lilian looked at him and then Kurtis aimed his gun at them again and then started shooting at the Clavoids. While that was happening, a Humanoid appeared behind the group of Clavoids ahead of them. Connor appeared behind him and said, "Sir, we thank you for helping us out. We sincerely mean it."

Kurtis said, "You're...welcome."

Connor said, "You don't sound too good, sir."

Lilian looked at his hands and then Kurtis' eyes closed and then Connor saw that and Lilian let go of him, but he didn't collapse. Kurtis was unconscious and was standing up. In his unconsciousness, a being appeared in front of him and said, "Hello Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells."

Kurtis heard that and asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"

The being answered, "You and your people fell into a trap setup by the Clavoids."

Kurtis asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The being answered, "Quite simple, those soldiers that you are fighting aren't soldiers. They are Humanoid-Class Clavoids. Most likely saying that they are robots. Those guys are former soldiers that have died. And they were all a part of Dansra Base."

Kurtis heard that and then asked, "Why are they so worried about me then?"

The being answered, "Unknown. I am here because they poisoned you. And are waiting for you to die. But you are only unconscious. I am Kyouko Saegusa. A former Fleet Admiral like yourself. Died in the Battle of Sydney."

Kurtis asked, "How do you know about this trap?"

Kyouko answered, "Unknown. You and your people fell for it. And you lost your men because of it."

Kurtis said, "But there is still a chance to save them."

Kyouko answered, "Of course there is still a chance to save them, Kurtis. You are the most dangerous man in the universe. Willing to do anything to get what you want. You started this war. You must end it."

Kurtis said, "I see."

Kyouko said, "It's time to wake up. And it's time for you to kick some Clavoid ass."

Kurtis said, "Agreed. Now, how do I wake up?"

Kyouko kissed him and then his eyes opened up and then Oscar said, "Sir, there are too many of them."

Lilian grinned and then a bullet hit Kurtis in the chest and he flew back and Connor saw that and then Lilian asked, "What was that?"

Xavier answered, "A sniper."

Connor said, "Probably about 500 meters away."

Lilian heard that and then Victor looked at Kurtis and saw that he was gone and then asked, "Where'd he go?"

Connor heard that and looked down and then saw that he wasn't there and said to himself, "It didn't work. The poison from Myark didn't finish him off. And that bullet didn't get to his heart."

Oscar looked at the base and then said, "There. He's heading back to the base. But he's limping. Forbes, do you see him?"

Private First Class Henry Forbes answered, "Yessir. Do you wish for me to fire at him?"

Oscar answered, "Yes."

Henry shot at him again and then Kurtis made it into the base and Kelly saw that and then asked herself, "What the hell happened to the plan?"

A bullet hit his back and then Cassidy saw that and then yelled, "Sir."

Kurtis hit the ground hard and then Kelly ran over to him and then Cassidy asked, "How am I able to talk again? Is it because of that situation when we woke up?"

Kelly turned him over and then Kurtis stabbed her with what was left of his sword and Kelly felt that and then Connor said, "Kill them all."

Henry started sniping the Clavoids that were trying to kill the Humans and Humanoids and then Kurtis stood up and dragged Kelly to the side and then Kelly asked, "Do you really think that'll kill me, Human?"

Kurtis answered, "Nope. But this will."

Kurtis punched a hole in her head and then grabbed the core and tore it out of her skull and then Kelly died immediately after that. Kurtis ran over to Cassidy and then Cassidy looked at him and asked, "What are you doing, sir? She was an ally."

Kurtis put the core on her lap and said, "No, Connor knew about the poison in my system. Oscar, tried hiding it. They had a man waiting behind us to kill us all. They are Humanoids. Get this core to the ship."

Cassidy asked, "What about Abby? Where is Abby?"

Kurtis answered, "Abby is dead. Myark chopped her right in half. The plan didn't work. So we had to use the Pulse Ray Cannon."

Cassidy started crying and said, "She was the only family that I had left."

Kurtis said, "It's not your fault, Hill. Trust me, if we had a second chance, I'd love to swap places with her. But what is done is done. Now, take one of the enemy vessels back to the UNSC Past Life. Give this core to the doctors aboard the ship. I have some unfinished business with the Humanoids down here."

Cassidy heard that and looked at him and then Kurtis said, "Now Hill. Go."

Cassidy got up and ran to one of the ships and then Kurtis said, "Gray, an unknown enemy ship is about to enter the UNSC Past Life. Cassidy Hill is on board with some important shit. Make sure you take care of the ship while I'm gone."

Isaac said, "Understood, sir. So, how bad is the situation?"

Kurtis answered, "It was a setup from the start. The Clavoids are smarter than we thought."

Georgia said, "That's not good. What if this something important takes over the ship?"

Kurtis answered, "Then it's a risk that I'm willing to take. Just get info off of it. It might be the key to finding the remaining locations of the Clavoid Empire."

They heard that and then Cassidy said, "Good luck sir."

Kurtis said, "You too."

Kurtis grabbed her SMR99 Rifle (Sniper Rifle) and then appeared on top of the broken wall and then aimed the sniper at the enemy.


	13. Free Dansra Base From Clavoid Threat

Connor said, "We finally did it."

Henry appeared in front of them and said, "Sorry that I'm late guys. I was kinda knocked out after the enemy base exploded."

Lilian said, "I can finally get some rest."

Sam said, "Cobbs, we're safe. No more Clavoids coming to kick our ass."

Jason said, "So, what to do now?"

Connor answered, "Well, now we finish what the Clavoids started."

Victor heard that and then Xavier said, "And that is?"

Lilian answered, "Finish us off."

Henry said, "Oh, I like her. Maybe we could use her as a hostage and kill the rest."

Kurtis said, "Rise now, Hill."

Cassidy turned the Chockloid (Shuttle) on and then Cassidy looked at him and then Kurtis said, "Go."

Sam said, "Cobbs is betraying us."

Anna said, "No. It seems that Hill regained her strength and is escaping. Cobbs, kill her."

Shots started to get fired from the base and then Milla said, "It seems that we were idiots to allow her to live."

Yael said, "Sir, we need a rocket launcher."

Connor said, "They are all back there at the base."

Victor screeched and then Jason said, "The Human here has one."

Kurtis heard that and then Kurtis said, "Go. I got you covered."

Lilian smiled and said, "We're screwed. An army against 3 guys. Everyone else is dead."

Isaiah said, "Yep. We got nowhere to go."

Victor said, "Scary shit. We're sorry Hill."

Cassidy smiled and said, "Don't worry about a thing. He's here. So you'll be fine."

They said, "Yeah, we know."

Connor said, "Cobbs, get down."

Kurtis was already down and then Jason grabbed the rocket launcher from Victor's back and then Kurtis smiled and aimed the sniper at him and then said, "Core is at their heads. Rhodes, you there still."

Sergeant Sophia Rhodes pushed a dead soldier off of her body and answered, "Yeah. Oh, having a robot fly into your body is a bitch. It really hurts, you know."

Kurtis laughed and said, "I know. I literally got my body crushed with a big ass one with its bare hands. But hell, get your sniper and help me kick some Clavoid ass."

Sophia said, "Yessir. Let's go ladies. We got a job to do."

Everyone else started pushing corpses off of them and then Lilian said to herself, "We never learn when to die. Shit."

Connor said, "Fire."

Jason was about to fire when a bullet shattered his core and then he collapsed and the rocket was shot up in the sky and Connor said, "Huh? Cobbs, what the hell are you doing?"

Sophia yelled, "Fire."

Everyone started shooting at the enemy that surrounded their comrades and then they all appeared on the ground and Connor grinned and said, "Shit. Cobbs wasn't shooting at the ship. It was a distraction to make it look like she was still alive."

Anna said, "And we fell for..."

A bullet entered her core and then she collapsed and Connor grinned and then Victor turned over and started shooting at them with his M3 Predator (Pistol) and shot 15 of them in the head killing them. Connor grinned and then looked around and said, "This is impossible."

Kurtis stood up and then Henry said, "He's still alive. I shot him in his heart twice. Once in the front and once in the back. How isn't he dead?"

Sam answered, "Maybe you missed."

Henry said, "I never miss."

Connor said, "The armor is too thick. Shit. It must be close to Spartan Armor."

Lilian sniped Sam in the head and then Milla aimed her gun at her, but Sophia shot Milla in the head before she could shoot Lilian. The bullet appeared just above her head and Lilian laid there. Oscar said, "We're dying one by one."

Connor said, "It seems that we underestimated the Humans. Fall back for now."

They started running away, but they continued to snipe the enemy and everyone was on the ground. Kurtis said, "Hill, you make it back to the ship in one piece."

Cassidy answered, "Yes. The doctors are working on the core as we speak."

Kurtis said, "Good. Get a Pelican down here. We're done here on Sabreto."

Isaac heard that and asked, "How many Pelicans do we need?"

Kurtis answered, "Enough to fit 25 soldiers. And a CO."

Isaac said, "3 Pelicans then."

Kurtis said, "Exactly."

They walked forward with their pistols in their hands and then Kurtis said, "Land where the green smoke is at. Toss the smoke, Eclipse."

Private First Class Eleanor Eclipse said, "Yessir."

She tossed the green smoke on the ground and then Kurtis appeared above Connor and then Connor said, "You really think that this is over. You may have won this battle. But we'll attack harder from here on out. Harder than the T-93's ever hit you."

Kurtis said, "You talk too much. And you betrayed Humanity."

Connor laughed and said, "I'm a Clavoid dammit. Not Human."

Kurtis punched a hole through his skull grabbing the core and bullets were hitting their heads and then Kurtis said, "I see. We got ourselves two cores. I think the more we collect. The more info we have about these things."

Lilian said, "So we weaken the enemy to the point where they can't walk anymore and then tear the core out of their bodies. Is that the plan?"

Kurtis answered, "Only if possible. No need to cause any unnecessary deaths."

Victor said, "Agreed."

Lilian said, "Uh, you know. It sucks when you get shot out of the sky. It just brings your morale down."

Kurtis said, "Agreed."

The Pelicans appeared and then Kurtis said, "Let's move out. We're going home everyone."

Everyone entered the Pelicans and they took off to the UNSC Past Life.


	14. Space Pirates Appear

As soon as the Pelican got back to the ship, Kurtis walked back to the Bridge and asked, "How has the galaxy been since I've been gone?"

Isaac answered, "Same as usual."

Kurtis said, "I see. So Dr. Anderson, hand this to the doctors researching the cores. Call Firehawk for me."

Rivera asked, "Are you sure?"

Kurtis answered, "Yeah, we need a new ship. This old baby ain't gonna cut it anymore, Rivera."

Isaac said, "You could say that again sir."

Rivera said, "We're in touch now, sir."

Kurtis said, "Ma'am, this is Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells of the UNSC Past Life. I hear that you called for me earlier."

Sextilia said, "Yes I did. I'm the CO of Firehawk. One of the new branches of the UNSC. You need a new ship correct?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes. The UNSC Past Life ain't gonna cut it in this era."

Sextilia said, "Well, if you get to my base known as Firehawk Station in the Salpherio System. We'll have you a new crew which'll join you in your journeys along with your old one."

Kurtis said, "I see. Well, they are of this era. So that would be very useful info."

Sextilia said, "Yes it would. Plus, you are up against beings that the Forerunners created to annihilate the Sangheili. You shouldn't have picked a fight with the largest army in the universe."

Kurtis said, "Yeah, I've been told that many times. And I gotta say, they are good. But they shouldn't have angered a Demon."

Sextilia laughed and said, "You really don't know when to give up. You might end up being an enemy of humanity sooner or later, kiddo."

Kurtis said, "I'm ok with that. As long as I die in war, I'm happy. Just like all of my men."

They started cheering and then Rivera said, "You people are insane."

Kurtis said, "We should be at the station in about 5 hours. We're a solar system away from you."

Sextilia said, "We'll be waiting for you."

The alarm went off and then Kurtis asked, "What is that?"

Rivera answered, "An enemy vessel at out 3 and 9 o'clock."

Kurtis said, "I see. The Clavoids don't know when to give up."

Rivera said, "Not them, sir. We're talking Space Pirates."

Everyone heard that and then Kurtis said, "Oh, they exist in this era now. Shit."

Isaac asked, "Shall we gear up? They might board our ship."

Kurtis said, "All units that are capable of fighting, get some weapons because we're about to be attacked by Space Pirates."

Everyone heard that and started running around grabbing weapons from their armory and lockers and then Georgia looked at Kurtis and then asked, "What are you planning on doing? You just got out of a battle."

Kurtis said, "Well, if they want a fight, I'll give them one. Admiral, talk to you once this is over."

Sextilia said, "Understood."

Sextilia hung up and then Kurtis looked out of the window of his ship and said, "So only our 3 and 9 o'clock, correct?"

Rivera answered, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "I see."

Georgia looked at him and then said, "You shouldn't be fighting. You just got out of a brutal battle."

Kurtis said, "I know. This is my ship. And I die with it. So get ready for battle if you have the guts to, Dr. Anderson? Gray, get me a Gravity Sword, MK49SR (Assault Rifle), and a M3 Predator. That's all I'll need against them. Also, get me 5 clips for each."

Isaac answered, "Yessir."

Isaac ran to the armory and then Rivera said, "Transmission from the enemy, sir."

Kurtis said, "I see. Put them on."

The Captain of the Space Pirates said, "Hello. I'm the Captain of the Flood Pirates, Paul "Flood" Caster."

Kurtis heard that and asked, "What the hell does "Flood" stand for son?"

Paul answered, "A very dangerous race of beings that wipe out whoever they touch. I tame them for a living and make them do my bidding."

Kurtis heard that and then Rivera said, "They are dangerous, sir."

Paul said, "Yes we are. Even though I'm not with those 6 ships surrounding your ship, the Flood will take care of you."

Kurtis said, "You call yourself pirates, and yet you aren't stealing anything. Sounds stupid to me."

Paul said, "Well, you really think that we're dumb. Yet, you are in one of the slowest ships in the universe."

Rivera said, "He's actually right about that, sir."

Kurtis said, "Don't be agreeing with the enemy now."

Georgia looked at Kurtis and Kurtis said, "So, a battle is what you wish for."

Paul said, "No, I just wish to take over your ship. It looks really nice."

Kurtis said, "Oh, I see."

Sabrina walked in and then Kurtis put his hand out and then Paul said, "I bet that you have your hands tied for other types of business. But you all are about to die now."

Kurtis said, "Yeah, let's see about that."

Paul said, "Send the Flood in."

Sabrina heard that and then said, "The Flood Pirates. They attack any ship with the Flood."

Kurtis said, "A lot of people are going to die."

Paul said, "Yes. A lot of people will die. I'm going to love this. Farewell bygone era."

Isaac appeared with his weapons and said, "Here you go sir."

Kurtis asked, "Is everyone geared up? People that can't fight, barricade yourselves inside of your offices. A lot of bad things are about to happen."

Lilian said, "Sir, the ships are flying this way now."

Kurtis said, "The battle against another new threat to us is about to enter the ship. Kill every single thing that they send at us."

Kurtis looked at the Bridge and then Isaac looked at the exit and Cathy said, "Sir, shall we close the shutters?"

Rivera answered, "Not possible. The shutters are broken."

Cathy grinned and then Kurtis said, "The worst possible battle is about to begin."

Everyone heard that and then Kurtis said, "Lieutenant Shaw, you in the armory still?"

Lieutenant Marcus Shaw answered, "Yessir. Need something?"

Kurtis answered, "Nope. Well, when you are done, close it up. Can't allow the Flood to get in there when we need our weapons."

Marcus said, "Understood."

Marcus grabbed his weapons and then exited the armory locking it up and said, "All done sir."

Kurtis said, "Good. Get ready everyone. It's about to begin. They are coming this way. In about 5 minutes, they will start the attack. And we need to be ready."

Everyone said, "Yessir."


	15. The Flood Appears

Kurtis looked at his radar and then said, "Shit. They are coming in fast. Get out of the hangar bay."

Everyone heard that and then started running out of the hangar bay. As that happened, Kurtis said, "Lance Corporal Jensen, when the Pelicans appear, tell me?"

Lance Corporal Wendy Jensen asked, "Are you asking me to stay till they get in?"

Kurtis answered, "I need to know how many ships they are sending. The jamming just started."

Wendy said, "Understood, sir."

She stopped at the entrance to the Mess Hall and then waited for the ships to appear. Kurtis looked forward and then said, "Flood Pirates, huh? I wonder what will happen next."

Sabrina said, "Sir, we're in a lot of trouble."

Kurtis said, "Of course we are."

Georgia asked, "What are we going to do? We don't even know what is about to happen to us."

Kurtis answered, "Once we know how many ships, we will be ready for what is to come next. We are the best at what we do. Well, besides the Spartans. We'll be going through hell and back today ladies and gentlemen. Master Sergeant Carey, where are you?"

Master Sergeant Kenneth Carey answered, "I'm at the armory with Shaw, sir. Is there something that you need?"

Kurtis answered, "Yes. I need you at the Mess Hall."

Kenneth said, "You think the enemy will definitely head that way."

Kurtis answered, "Yes. Most definitely."

Kenneth said, "2 minutes is all I need."

Kenneth started running to the Mess Hall to help out in the battle against the upcoming threat that is about to come. Kurtis said, "Good. Get going. Private Atkinson, report in."

Private Quincy Atkinson said, "I'm at the Mess Hall already, sir."

Kurtis said, "I need you on the bridge."

Quincy asked, "Are you sure about this, sir? The more people down here the better."

Kurtis said, "Have faith in me, Atkinson."

Quincy said, "Understood, sir. I'm on my way."

Quincy started running to the bridge and then Kurtis said, "Captain Hardin, state your position."

Captain Serafina Hardin said, "I'm at the security room with Corporal Wilson."

Corporal Sena Wilson said, "Is there something that you need, sir?"

Kurtis answered, "I was going to tell you to head to the security room, but you are already there with Wilson. Alright. Good work, Hardin."

Serafina said, "Thank you, sir."

Kurtis said, "Specialist Barnes, where are you?"

Specialist Ryan Barnes answered, "Mess Hall."

Kurtis said, "Head to the control system and guard it."

Ryan said, "Understood."

Ryan started heading to the control system. Kurtis said, "Second Lieutenant Alexander, report in."

Second Lieutenant Ross Alexander said, "I'm at the doctor's office. Guarding the door of the doctors that we picked up."

Kurtis said, "Good. Alright."

Rivera said, "You are scheming something dangerous, aren't you?"

Kurtis answered, "Not at all. This is the best option for our current situation."

Kurtis looked forward and then asked, "Where is the enemy ship?"

Rivera answered, "It's a couple hundred miles away from us in all directions."

Kurtis said, "So, we're surrounded before we could even enter Firehawk, huh?"

Rivera answered, "Yes. And we can't enter the station with all of the Flood on board."

Georgia said, "That means that we have no choice but to abandon ship."

Rivera said, "There aren't enough shuttles for all of us to abandon ship."

Kurtis sighed and said, "The captain dies with the ship."

Georgia said, "Sir, we only fight for you. If we lose you, then everything will be for nothing."

Kurtis said, "Trust me, I don't plan on giving up. That's where this battle takes place. Find their locations and fire all available cannons now."

Rivera said, "I've marked their locations on the map."

Kurtis said, "Use this map to start firing."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Kurtis said, "We're not going down without a fight."

While they were talking on board the UNSC Past Life, at Firehawk, Sextalia asked, "What's going on?"

A member answered, "We lost communications throughout the station. And we can't even contact UNSC Past Life. Someone is jamming our comms and systems."

Sextalia looked out of the window and then the same member also said, "But before everything went down, we had information on the Flood Pirates being here. They were all around the UNSC Past Life and they are under attack."

Bright lights appeared from the UNSC Past Life and then Sextalia saw that and then said, "Commander Owens, try to break through the jamming system that the Flood Pirates are using."

Commander Virgil Owens said, "I'm already on it. But if we can't get to the source, then we can't shut it down."

Sextalia grunted and then said, "Meaning that everything is up to the UNSC Past Life then."

Virgil said, "I'm afraid so."

Sextalia grunted and then in the main Flood Pirates ship, Paul said, "It's about to begin. It is time to destroy the old and bring in the new. I am Paul 'Flood' Caster. You can't defeat me old ass hags."

The first wave of beams flew toward the enemy ships, but missed miserably. Paul laughed and said, "You people are idiots. Using an AI to locate is impossible."

Explosions occurred within the hangar bay and then the entire ship tilted to the side and then Rivera said, "All of our shuttles have been destroyed."

Kurtis laughed and then said, "Shit. This is really bad after all."

Georgia asked, "What are we going to do?"

Kurtis patted her on the head answering, "Don't panic. With the information that we got from Rivera, we'll be able to defeat this new threat that has appeared before us. Whatever you called them, we will defeat them."

Rivera said, "They are known as the Flood. An enemy that shouldn't be taken likely."

Kurtis said, "You heard her, ladies. Don't take this threat lightly. Or we will die. Also, keep fucking firing at the enemy ships. Find their locations no matter what."

They said, "Yessir."

Rivera heard that and then Kurtis said, "So, how many ships are we talking about here, Jensen?"

Wendy answered, "8. And each ship is full of whatever these things are."

Kurtis said, "Good, now head back to the Mess Hall and get ready for battle."

Wendy said, "Understood."

Wendy started running back to the Mess Hall through the hallway from the hangar bay and everyone stared at one another as she ran passed them. The hatches of the Pelicans that crashed down into their ship flew off of their hinges and the Flood started flowing out of them all.


	16. The Battle Starts

The Flood started charging toward the Mess Hall and then Wendy said, "The enemy is coming now. Aim your weapons."

Kurtis said, "How bad is the situation?"

Serafina answered, "Well, there are hordes of them flowing out of the Pelicans. We might not have enough ammo to face all of them."

Georgia screeched and then Kurtis said, "That's why you use swords everyone."

Sophia said, "Not entirely funny, sir."

Kurtis said, "Wasn't trying to be funny."

Marcus said, "Here they come."

Kurtis said, "Colonel Lane, lead the battle."

Colonel Wade Lane said, "Yessir. Fire now."

Everyone started shooting at the Flood as they started to get into the Mess Hall. Bullets flew all over the hallway. Wendy said, "They are easy to kill."

Rivera said, "Don't underestimate the power of the Flood. They may seem weak, but they are capable of taking over your bodies with ease. And turn that person against his or her own people."

Everyone heard that and then Kurtis said, "You heard her, don't underestimate the enemy. Fire."

The second wave of beams flew out toward the enemy ships and then 5 explosions within space occurred. Kurtis asked, "How'd that do?"

Rivera answered, "5 hits. None destroyed at the moment."

Kurtis said, "Good enough. At least it made a dent. Keep it up ladies."

Everyone kept working hard and then Wade saw how fast they were and then said, "Start moving backwards."

Everyone did and then Serafina said, "The Flood sure are fast. We're getting pushed back."

Sena said, "We are no match for this threat, sir."

Kurtis said, "If you two are scared, then take an escape pod and get out of here. No one is asking you to stay."

Sena said, "Sir, you aren't seeing what we're seeing."

Rivera said, "Sir, they are right. The Flood will overcome all odds."

Georgia said, "You are losing this battle before it even began."

Kurtis growled and then said, "If we take out the Flood Pirates, then we might stand a chance in this fight."

Rivera said, "That's the thing, the main ship isn't anywhere near our location."

Kurtis said, "Meaning that we're screwed and can't call for backup, huh?"

Rivera said, "Exactly."

Wade saw them jump up, but stabbed it with his knife and then said, "Make sure you don't let the small ones get to you."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Wade growled as they just kept coming. Kurtis looked out of the ship and stared at the space and then said, "He's behind the station."

Rivera heard that and then said, "That could be plausible."

Kurtis said, "No, he's literally behind the station. That's why we can't find him. Give me a portable radio."

Rivera said, "It isn't going to work."

A soldier asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

Kurtis grabbed a couple of wires from the dashboard and then connected them to the radio and then said, "Anyone read me."

Sextalia heard that and then said, "Impossible."

Kurtis said, "It worked after all. Damn, I'm good. This is the Fleet Admiral of the UNSC Past Life. Fire your cannons at the back of your station."

Sextalia asked, "Why? There isn't anything there."

Kurtis asked, "What makes you say that? The jamming device is behind you guys. Also, we might not make it out of this alive. So, take the Firehawk Past Life to the UNSC and have them enjoy the fruits of our labor."

Sextalia asked, "What are you saying, sir?"

Kurtis answered, "We're not capable of defeating the Flood. Just destroy the main ship and communicate out of this."

Sextalia said, "How did you break through the jamming?"

Kurtis answered, "Took a portable radio, some wires from the dashboard and connected them together."

Sextalia said, "That wouldn't normally work."

Kurtis said, "Well, if you have one hell of a hacker on your side, then anything is possible. Well, I gotta go."

Sextalia heard that and then Kurtis took the wires out of the radio and then said, "Here you go."

The soldier said, "You really never stop amusing everyone."

Rivera said, "That is entirely true."

Kurtis said, "Well, this is a battle against a threat that we can't defeat, ladies and gentlemen. We are fighting for our lives."

Wade said, "Shit. We're still getting pushed back. Move out now."

As they were running to the next hallway, some of the men started screaming and then Wade growled and shot the Flood Infection Form and then said, "Keep moving backwards guys. Keep moving now."

Wade looked forward and then the soldiers kept firing at them as they retreated. Kurtis growled and then said, "You are bringing them to the bridge."

Wade said, "I'm sorry."

Kurtis growled and then said, "Get your weapons ready ladies. We're going to be taking our final stand here today. We either die fighting. Or we die doing nothing making us pussies. But the people using the cannons, make sure that you continue to do so."

They said, "Yessir."

Serafina said, "They are on their way to you now."

Kurtis said, "Aim."

Wade said, "You really going to fire at us, aren't you?"

Kurtis answered, "Nope. We'll wait."

Ryan said, "Says the person that planned his own death."

Everyone heard that and then Kurtis looked at the screen asking, "What are you talking about, Barnes?"

Ryan answered, "There is a file here that says that you never planned on winning the war that we won before we entered cryosleep. You were going to die in the final battle and live with your dead sister."

Kurtis looked at the screen and everyone looked at him and then said, "The final stand, huh? Will this be fate? Or will this be the end of everything that we know? The choice is entirely ours."

Everyone looked at Kurtis and then Wade said, "We're coming around the corner now."

Kurtis said, "When you see the Flood, fire at will. Lane, how many men did we lose?"

Wade answered, "I don't know. I lost count after the 15th soldier."

Kurtis heard that and Georgia said, "Well, this is our final stand."

Kurtis handed her his pistol and said, "Take it. You'll need it."

Georgia looked at him and then Kurtis said, "If we win this, then hell, I might even buy you all a drink."

Everyone heard that and then said, "Yessir."

Wade and the rest of his men started to appear as they were firing at them and the third wave of beams flew toward the enemy ships. Another 5 explosions occurred and then Kurtis said, "Another 5 hits, huh? Keep it up. This is only the beginning of the end."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Rivera said, "Sir, you seem to be nervous."

Kurtis laughed and then said, "I'm shaking in excitement to meeting a new threat that could possibly kill us."

Rivera heard that and then Kurtis said, "The UNSC Past Life is an undefeated ship. We will see who prevails after this battle. The Flood, or the UNSC Past Life."

Wade said, "Sounds like a plan."

Kurtis saw the Flood appear and said, "Begin firing."

Everyone got into position and started firing at the Flood.


	17. The Final Stand

As the members of the UNSC Past Life were firing at the Flood within the bridge, Kurtis looked forward and then shot an Infection Form before attaching to Georgia. Thomas said, "These things are crazy fast."

Kurtis said, "Don't let them get near you."

Rivera said, "If they touch you, then they'll most likely turn you into a combat form. Like that thing back there. That's a Sangheili Combat Form. You can tell by its mouth."

Kurtis said, "Well, we don't know what a Sangheili is. So, don't say words that we don't know."

Rivera said, "They used to be members of the Covenant Empire that attacked Humanity while you were asleep. I found you in a very far away place. And right now, we're near Firehawk Station. Where they work on ships and weapons for the UNSC."

Wade said, "Seems like trouble."

Kurtis asked, "Did they destroy the main pirate ship yet?"

Rivera answered, "No missiles have been shot out of the station yet."

Kurtis asked, "What the hell is taking them so damn long?"

While they continued to fire at the Flood in the bridge, Sextalia asked, "Is there anything behind us?"

In the back of the station, they found 5 ships with an antenna above their ships. A soldier said, "Tell the Admiral that we got 5 enemy ships back here now. All comms are down. So, you'll need to run there and come back as fast as possible."

The soldiers said, "Understood."

The soldier that said that said, "Ensign Rollins, you'll go speak with her."

Ensign Rafael Rollins said, "Understood. I'll get a move on it."

Rafael started running off to the front of the station and then after 10 minutes, he appeared before her and Sextalia heard his panting and then said, "Hm, all comms are down throughout the station as well. Alright. What is your situation?"

Rafael was still panting and then said, "5...5 enemy ships...behind the base."

Sextalia said, "That idiot really was telling the truth. Alright, fire all missiles at the Flood Pirates ships."

Rafael said, "Can someone else run back? I need to catch my breath."

Sextalia said, "Ensign Walker, take his place and tell Captain Wong to fire all missiles till those ships are destroyed."

Ensign Zack Walker said, "Understood."

Zack charged toward the back of the station at full speed and then Rafael sat down and said, "Oh, I shouldn't try so hard to impress people."

Sextalia laughed and then said, "Trust me, there is no need to impress me, kid. All you need to do is work hard. If you can handle the pressure, then that is fine. But if you can't handle it, then go by your own pace."

Rafael said, "Understood."

Explosions occurred from the front of the station and then Paul from the main ship saw that his men were dropping like flies and asked, "What the hell is going on? We took their radar system away from them. How are they destroying our ships?"

His second-in-command said, "Sir, it seems that they are on to us."

Paul said, "You can't be serious."

Captain Steve Wong said, "That's what she said, huh? Alright. Fire all missiles at them now."

The missiles started flying out toward the Flood Pirate ships and explosions started occurring in the back of the station. Georgia heard the explosions and then said, "Sir, it seems that they finally started firing their missiles."

Rivera said, "Their comms were down as well as ours. That is probably why it took them so long."

Kurtis said, "Well now, this changes things. Do not let a single alien live. Kill them all."

One of the Infection Forms jumped on top of a soldier and started taking over his body instantly and Kurtis saw that and then shot him in the head saying, "May your soul rest in peace."

Georgia nodded and then Wade shot a Human Combat Form that died in the Mess Hall and then Kurtis said, "Don't let them have their way."

As they continued to fire at the Flood, Paul growled and then said, "We need to retreat now. Fall back now."

Paul and his crew were about to escape, but a laser from Firehawk Station hit all of their ships and they all blew up in an instant's notice. Steve said, "Holy shit. Explosions are so beautiful. Check if the comms are back by using the terminal over there."

Zack ran over to it and said, "Admiral, do you read me?"

Sextalia heard that and then said, "So, the main ship really was the jamming system."

Kurtis asked, "Would I lie to you?"

Sextalia said, "Still alive, I see."

Kurtis said, "Of course I'm still alive. I got a war to end."

An explosion occurred within the UNSC Past Life and then Kurtis asked, "What was that?"

Technical Sergeant Miles Carter answered, "The engine room just went ablaze out of nowhere. We're not going anywhere."

Kurtis said, "It's that bad."

Miles answered, "Yeah. It seems that we got hit by one of the enemies CR-03, Series 8 MAC before it blew up."

Kurtis growled and then roared loudly and then said, "Evacuate the ship now."

Sextalia heard that and then Rivera asked, "What about Firehawk?"

Kurtis answered, "Well, we're drifting away from the station, so they won't get hit by the blast that we're about to give off. Rivera, we're going to Firehawk Station."

Everyone heard that and then Sextalia asked, "What the hell are you planning?"

Kurtis said, "Technical Sergeant Carter and Captain Vang, you know what to do. Corporal Gardner, you will get all of the doctors to the drop pods now and send them to Firehawk. The rest of us must make a choice of who is living and who is dying on board the ship."

Georgia heard that and then and then Corporal Kolten Gardner said, "Understood."

Captain Chase Vang said, "Let's do this."

Kurtis shot 10 more Infection Forms and then a Human Combat Form. Wade looked at Kurtis and then Rivera asked, "Are we really doing this?"

Kurtis answered, "Each drop pod holds 10 people. We got 8 doctors on board. Two soldiers will be going with them. Corporal Gardner and Corporal May."

Corporal America May said, "Understood."

Kurtis said, "We also have a total of 50 drop pods. Meaning only 500 of us will live through this."

Everyone heard that and then the choices started to be made.


	18. The Sacrifices

As America and Kolten took Georgia's arm and ran through the other exit of the bridge, Kurtis said, "Choose the best bet for us, Rivera."

Sextalia said, "You are sacrificing too many lives. Let us assist you."

The ship said, "System meltdown in 30 minutes."

Kurtis said, "30 minutes to choose 490 people."

Rivera growled and then Wade said, "I'd like to stay behind, sir."

Kurtis said, "Cross Colonel Lane's name off the list."

Rivera said, "You shouldn't put me in charge of this."

Kurtis said, "You are an AI. I gave you access to all of their sheets. Choose the 490 that live."

As Rivera chooses the people that live and die, America appeared in front of the doctor's office knocking on the door. America said, "Doctors, it's Corporal May. We're here to take you to the drop pods."

Every doctor heard that and opened the door and asked, "What's going on? We heard an explosion earlier."

America answered, "We're abandoning the ship. We need to get you out of here."

The ship's system said, "25 minutes till meltdown."

Sabrina asked, "What the hell does that even mean?"

America answered, "The ship is badly damaged and it'll blow up in 25 minutes."

Yoriko said, "This is crazy."

Kurtis said, "Everyone, Rivera is choosing who lives and dies. We don't have any Pelicans left due to the Flood Pirates blowing them all up. All we got left is 50 drop pods. And we're sending them all to the same place. To Firehawk Station. So, Rivera will read out your names only and you'll run to a drop pod and wait there. If you wish to stay on board the ship and die with the Flood, then just say so now."

Over 10,000 soldiers said that they wished to stay on board and then Rivera yelled, "You idiots. Now I gotta make a new list."

Everyone started laughing and then Chelsea asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Georgia answered, "The Flood are attacking the bridge. The Flood Pirates ship hit our main engines and we're drifting out in space. And 25 minutes from now, this ship will no longer exist. Stop stalling and get moving to the escape pods."

Everyone heard that and then said, "Yes ma'am."

They started running away and then back on the bridge, Wade said, "Come on you Flood fucks. We're right here."

Kurtis smiled and then Rivera said, "Alright. I'll begin saying names of the 490 people going to the other drop pods."

Everyone heard that and then Rivera said, "Private Charles Bennett. Private Naomi Taylor. Private First Class Max Fraser. Captain Isaac Gray. Commander Ameer Harris. Specialist Bradyn Forrester. Lance Corporal Armani Hancock. Staff Sergeant Maria Hancock."

As she mentioned their names, they started running to the escape pods and then Sextalia growled and said, "This isn't fair for your men, Fleet Admiral Wells."

Wade said, "That is where you are wrong, Admiral. This is the best way for this to be operated. An AI knows best. 500 positions to fill. And we already got a couple of them filled up."

Rivera continued speaking and then Kurtis smiled and then the ship's system said, "20 minutes till meltdown."

Rivera said, "Airman Basic Audrina Pittman. Airman Malia Anderson. Airman First Class Isabel Jackson. Senior Airman Zoe Melendez. Second Lieutenant Bryn Day. Second Lieutenant Evelyn Dyer. First Lieutenant Ryker Bentley. Lieutenant Junior Grade Nicholas Hall. Lieutenant Jase Sherman. Lieutenant Commander Declan Byrd. Commander Keith Byrd. Commander Kian Knight. Ensign Zak Knight. Crewman Recruit Aiden Marsh."

They started running off to the escape pods and then Kurtis continued to smile and then asked himself, "When will my name appear on that list I wonder?"

Wade shot another 20 of the Infection Forms and 2 Combat Forms. Kurtis shot 25 Infection Forms and 5 Sangheili Combat Forms. Abigail smiled and then said, "Sir, they just keep coming."

Kurtis asked, "Are the doctors gone?"

Naomi answered, "Yessir. Their pod is gone."

Kurtis said, "Good. We'll continue to hold them off till our last dying breath ladies and gentlemen. We are God today. We decide who lives and who dies. Can't wait to see what happens next."

Rivera said, "The last 5 names."

Everyone heard that and then Rivera said, "Senior Chief Petty Officer Abigail Cline. Lieutenant Michael Henry. Ensign Carlos Allen. Crewman Samuel Graves. And..."

Everyone looked at Rivera and then the ship's system said, "2 minutes till meltdown."

Wade said, "We don't have time for this, Rivera. Who the hell is the last person?"

Rivera answered, "Fleet Admiral Kurtis Wells."

Kurtis smiled and then said, "Well then..."

He bowed saying, "Good luck and may your souls rest in peace. And I hope that we meet again in our next lives."

They said, "Likewise."

Kurtis grabbed Rivera's chip and started running to the final drop pod with Samuel, Carlos, Michael, and Abigail. As that was happening, Wade said, "Now, we all going to die by God's hands tonight. We're the Gods of Destruction. We wreak havoc all over the universe. And now, we annihilate the Flood."

The ship's system said, "1 minutes till meltdown."

As soon as everyone got into the drop pod, Kurtis hit the switch and they evacuated to the Firehawk Station. The 490 men that he sent earlier already arrived at the station and then Sextalia asked, "Where is the last pod?"

Isaac said, "It'll be here. Don't worry."

The ship's system said, "10 seconds till meltdown."

Wade said, "If that's the case, then shall we just toss some grenades at the enemy."

Everyone smiled and then launched tons of grenades at them causing hundreds of explosions nearby. Kurtis said, "Alright. We should be in the clear."

The ship blew up behind them and then Kurtis heard the explosion and said, "Sacrifices shouldn't be made. But in that position, we had no choice. The Flood is a threat that we don't want to encounter a second time."

Samuel said, "I'm sorry, sir."

Kurtis asked, "Why are you apologizing. Rivera made the choice. Not you. If I made the choice, then the entire UNSC Past Life would have been screwed on the Firehawk Past Life."

They laughed and then said, "So entirely true."

Kurtis smiled and then said, "As soon as we get on board that ship, let's go grab something to eat and shower. That is what we all need right about now."

Abigail said, "Amen to that."

Michael said, "A nice cold one is what I need."

The pod landed in the station and then it opened up and Kurtis stepped out first and then said, "It seems that we're here."

Isaac said, "Told you that Rivera would make the decision. Now, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Everyone heard that and then asked, "Can't we get something to eat first?"

Isaac answered, "That can wait. This datalog that they took before the explosion can't."


	19. Information About Kurtis Wells

Kurtis looked at Isaac and then said, "Datalog of the Battle of Galante, huh? You really want to know my thoughts about that battle. I should have died along with my men. Yet, I lived due to my fighting spirit of well, not dying. My sister died in the battle, you see. So, I decided to plan my own death somehow. Yet, that didn't entirely work out as planned."

Isaac heard that and Abigail asked, "Why?"

Kurtis answered, "Veronica took my place on Freozar. Then the Battle of Sabreto. Other soldiers died instead of me. And now, the Flood attacking the ship, Rivera choose to let me live. No matter what I do, I have another life. It really pisses me off. But I think that it is for the best actually."

Sextalia said, "Date December 25, 2165, 'I, Admiral Kurtis Wells, wish to die. But the Gods won't allow that to happen. It wants me to finish what I started. Yet, I don't want to finish anything. My sister is no longer living with us ladies and gentlemen. Maybe that is for the best. Captain Chelsea Wells died during the last battle on Galante. She was one hell of a soldier that didn't love following orders. Just like her stubborn brother. Orders do suck. And I don't like obeying them. But I wonder why the Gods want me alive. All I want is to enjoy a life without pain. But that ended years ago. I guess that the future is in more deep shit than we thought. The Clavoid Empire is definitely going to attack the Sangheili. Whatever the hell they are. Kristine here will no longer be with us. And all hell be breaking loose across the universe. With Chelsea gone, what do I have left in this drive of mine that keeps me going? Or is it the Gods playing their type of sick game trying to kill life in the universe? Well, it really doesn't matter anymore. I'm here and she isn't. That's how life is. You fight in a war, then you die during or after the war. That's how it has been for many years. Even before we were born. I bet that the Gods are reading this as we speak and are planning their next step in getting me to kill more aliens. Chelsea died with honor. Just like most of the men that fought beside me in the Battle of Galante. Clavoid Empire, I will demolish you no matter what for my sister's sake. See you in the very far future. The year will be 2553 to be exact. Can't wait to see what happens next. May my crew forgive me for what is about to happen.' End of log."

Isaac asked, "Would you like to explain that part?"

Kurtis looked at Sextalia and then said, "Let's go get something to eat. While we eat, I'll explain everything to you all."

They heard that and said, "I don't believe you, sir. Just tell us what the hell is going on?"

Kurtis grabbed Isaac's collars saying, "Don't agitate me, Captain. I'm not entirely in a good mood. The beginning of the end is already among us."

Isaac heard that and then asked, "What do you mean?"

Kurtis answered, "We were never going to win this war against the Clavoid Empire. The Flood Pirates were sent here by one of the leaders of the Clavoid Empire to wipe us out. Yet, 500 of us survived. I doubt that they saw that coming. The real end takes place in the year 2560. Everyone dies sometime in the year 2560 and there is nothing that we can do to escape that death."

Kurtis let go of Isaac saying, "Sorry about that. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Isaac heard that and then said, "I'm totally lost."

Kurtis said, "Oh, that's ok. Kurtis Wells has two personalities. Me, the kind-hearted one that wants to die. And the one that just tried choking you to death and wants to defeat the Clavoid Empire for what they've done to his crew. Plus, the evil one also can tell the future."

Sextalia said, "So, you are telling me that in that entire datalog, you both were talking at the same time."

Kurtis answered, "Yes. Got a problem with that."

Sextalia answered, "Not at all. That honestly explains the ending part."

Kurtis smiled and then said, "Captain, let's get something to eat. We all need it."

Everyone agreed and then Sextalia said, "If that's the case, then follow me."

Kurtis said, "Agreed."

Georgia looked at him and then Isaac grabbed her arm and then asked, "Did you know all of that he just mentioned?"

Georgia asked, "What are you talking about, Captain Gray?"

Isaac answered, "You looked at him with no expression at all during the entire thing that just happened. Did you know about this and held it back from us?"

Georgia smiled and answered, "Yes. Only Fleet Admiral Wells, Kristine, and I know about his personality disorder. He also has suicidal thoughts due to his sister's death. Kristine hid the files that he created due to his disorder. And didn't want the UNSC to find out about it. She is the reason why he's not dead yet. Or why the UNSC hasn't court martialed him yet."

Isaac heard that and then said, "Kristine couldn't protect him from this. Hahahahaha."

Georgia looked at him and then shoved him away from her saying, "If you dare insult of Kristine, then I will make you regret it."

Isaac heard that and screeched and then Kurtis looked at Georgia and then said, "So, how'd he take it?"

Georgia laughed and then answered, "Scared shitless."

Kurtis said, "I doubt that very much."

After they all got something to eat, Sextalia said, "Your ship is ready. I'm pretty sure that you saw it on your way in here."

Kurtis answered, "Yep, she's on beauty. Well, we got work to do ladies and gentlemen. More Clavoids to wipe out."

Everyone started cheering and then started walking to their new ship known as Firehawk Past Life.


End file.
